


Page 3 Line 15

by DaysofLove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, dominant submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove
Summary: The short journey of a rebel crossing paths with a librarian.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. That's Enough

"WOII!"

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE!"

Loud noises roared outside of the usually quiet and pristine public library. The head librarian and also owner of the establishment slid his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he poked his head up from the counter to peer outside. Several people hurriedly left the grounds of the library followed by more cheering and rowdy noises. Minhyun looked at his fellow librarians who shrugged and headed to the door, peering outside this time. He noticed a gang of motorcyclists going around and gathering at the front of the library to his confusion. 

"This looks like a good place to wreck," one of the gang spoke aloud and Minhyun gasped. He rushed back inside and went to his staff.

"Call the police. I think they are here to create trouble," Minhyun said softly and his staff nodded.

"Wooo," a loud cheer echoed in the library as the door was kicked open and the gang crowded at the front of the library. Several of the patrons yelped in fear and started dispersing or trying to hide in the shelves. It was a burglary but it might as well have been. One particular male stood out in the crowd as he stepped forward. 

"Aahh... We don't need such a shitty library in our neighborhood."

"M-Minhyun, what do we do? I can't call the police." 

Minhyun gulped as he had froze. He gently patted his staff's hand that was on his sleeve. "I-it's okay. I'll handle this." 

Minhyun timidly approached the gang but he didn't want his library or its reputation to be destroyed so he had to stand up. He breathed in and stood in front of the gang. 

"Please... Leave," He said as firmly as he could muster. The male quirked his brow and laughed with a side smirk. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the male yelled and kicked the table, making it slide across the room and bump into the next table. Minhyun flinched and his eyes blinked multiple times in shock. 

"Hey! That's our boss you're yelling at!" 

"Aah. Minki, don't go out there!" 

"Help me hold onto him." 

The male laughed and had a mischievous look on his face as he approached Minhyun, stepping up to him. Minhyun was taller but the other had bigger muscles for sure. "Ah.. You're the boss here?" 

"Y-yes. You should leave before I call the police," Minhyun squeaked, fidgeting slightly and the male suddenly reached up, grabbing Minhyun by his hair and pulling him down to his level. Minhyun cried out in pain as he held the man's hand. "S-stop." 

"Hah? Do you guys hear that? Sounds like a puppy yelping to me," the man said sarcastically as he pulled Minhyun lower until he was towering over the tall male. The whole gang started crackling and nobody went to help Minhyun in fear of ending up the same. "I don't care if you are the boss here or not. If I want to wreck something, I'll wreck it." 

"No, please," Minhyun pleaded the male. "Don't destroy the library."

"You don't get to tell me what to do." The male motioned his hand backwards and one of his members handed him an opened bottle of water. The male poured it over Minhyun who started to cough and tried to block it but the grip on his hair tightened before throwing him to the ground. Minhyun coughed as he collapsed, his spectacles falling off and bouncing off to the side but the male didn't stop as he emptied the whole bottle onto Minhyun who was now drenched. He crushed the bottle and threw it down before stepping on it. "Oops. Sorry. I messed up your library floor. But since the library is so precious to you, you should probably lick it all up before it does any damage, right?" 

"That's enough! Let me go! I'll kill him!" 

"Minki!" 

Minhyun held back the rising surge of tears and anger as he squeezed his hands tightly. He said nothing, did nothing but stared at the ground. 

"Man, you're boring," the male said before turning around to the gang. "Come on. Let's scoot." 

"What about wrecking the place?" 

"It's too boring here. There's no one fun or strong enough to fight me so skedadle." 

The gang left as noisily as they appeared. The people started whispering and Minki finally broke free from the other staff's clutches to go to Minhyun's side.

"Minhyun, are you alright?" 

Minhyun smiled weakly and nodded. 

"I should have socked that asshole in his face!" 

"Minki, language. Its fine. At least he didn't tear any of the books." 

"How is it fine? He poured water onto you and-" 

"Aahhh. Minhyun, the door hinge is broken." 

Minhyun stiffened when he heard someone say that and gulped. "What?" 

The staff moved the door and it creaked loudly. Minhyun sighed and nodded. "We should close up for the day. I'll have it settled." 

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Yes. Don't worry about me. Could you go and get the mop please? Before the floorboard soaks up the water." 

~~~

The sound of glass clinking together echoed along with the diminishing laughter as everyone went their separate ways, waving and cheering for a day well spent. The blonde male stretched his arms out as he headed back home, humming softly and tossing his keys up. He caught them and spun them as he walked home. He slowed down when he felt as though there was someone watching him, glancing back over his shoulder to find nobody. It wasn't like he was afraid that someone was going to mug him but he just didn't like the feeling of someone potentially stalking him especially if they were humans of the afterlife. He glanced back again when he heard a crack, feeling the slight jitter in his skin now. He hastened his steps and just as he heard another crack, he spun and shrieked, jumping out of surprise as there was a tall black figure directly behind him. The figure stabbed something against him and before he had overcome the shock, he got shocked. Electric coursed through his body and he started to convulse as he was being tased. His consciousness left him rather quickly and he collapsed onto the ground, blacking out. 

~~~

"-yyy - up. Wake up."

He squinted and frowned, twitching slightly before realising that he couldn't move at all. His whole body felt numb but other than that, he also felt his movements being restricted. He felt a tape over his lips, preventing him from making loud or incoherent noises. He tried to move but his wrists and legs were bound together. He struggled and tried to break free but his body felt weak and tired. He started to feel nervous and afraid as his vision was covered as well. He groaned and pulled as hard as he could against the ropes but it only dug deeper into his skin and made him cry out in pain.

"Kang Dongho. Nickname Baekho. 25 years old. A total useless waste of space," a cold voice spoke and Baekho twitched, mumbling and trying to scream for help but it all became muffled. He heard a short laugh and it ran shivers down his spine as it lacked any warmth or emotions. It was a mocking laugh. "And here I thought you were some big hot shot's son. Turns out, you're nothing more than filth."

He felt a stomp against his stomach and curled up, choking for air but he could barely breathe with the tape and his anxiousness rising. Who was it? Why were they doing this to him?

"Ah... You really thought I was going to just leave this be. Let me tell you a little something, rat. I do not appreciate rodents on my compound in my library." As the person said it, they removed the blindfold revealing Minhyun staring down at him with crossed legs. Baekho gasped and blinked, looking around him as he was on the ground. His hands were bound to a pillar above his head and on one side was the wall while the other was a book shelf. His legs were also bound but to the shelf instead. He growled and tugged at them, glaring at Minhyun sat on a chair in front of him and flipping through his wallet with an unamused expression. His spectacles hooked on his shirt as he stared down at Baekho who breathed heavily. "You know, if you had just left when I told you to, this wouldn't have happened. So, it's just your luck for having tried anything in my library."

Baekho grunted and made noises, struggling again to break free but the knots were merciless as they dug deeper. Minhyun stood up and stepped on his groin, making him curse internally as he shifted his heel.

"Shut up. You're being too loud in the library, rat."

Baekho tried to kick him but he only stepped down harder and Baekho cried out, trying to curl up but failing.

"It seems someone is in need of punishment." Minhyun smiled but it was not a kind smile. It was one filled with malice and anger. Baekho whimpered and shook his head when he saw Minhyun pull out some things from the paper bag beside him. He started to struggle more again, trying to break free and run before the other could use the items on him but he couldn't. He was a total goner. He tried to scream for help but the tape blocked out most of the sound emitted by him. "You know... If you keep screaming like that, someone will walk over and see you like this."

Baekho stared at Minhyun bewilderedly and angrily.

"Don't forget. This is my library. None of my staff will say a word but... I can't say for sure if it comes to my patrons. Maybe you'll be the headlines of the news tomorrow. Man found being publicly indecent in library," Minhyun said as he slid on gloves and snapped them to make Baekho flinch. He laughed slightly and picked up the butt plug, checking it to make sure it was functional before he gazed over to Baekho who froze. Muted whimpers echoed and Baekho tried to scoot away from Minhyun who grabbed his pants, pulling it off in one swift pull. The head librarian hummed a soft tune as he turned Baekho to his side despite the other refusing. Minhyun lifted the taser and made it buzz. That was enough to make Baekho freeze up so Minhyun could carry on. He went back to humming as he pulled Baekho's underwear down as well, revealing his voluminous ass underneath.

"What a waste to give such a hot body a shitty personality," Minhyun said and Baekho whined, sniffling softly. He squeezed Baekho's ass and that made him jolt before Minhyun spread his cheeks apart. "What a pretty pink. Oh, it makes me excited to know that I'll be the first to do this to you, Kang Dongho."

Baekho groaned and twisted, trying to get away but Minhyun decided to just sit on him. He gasped for air again as he felt more leaving him with Minhyun's weight now on his chest.

"People like you create too much trouble for people like me who doesn't want any. I don't like people like you. Always so rough, doing whatever you want and to what ends?" Minhyun sighed as he lathered the butt plug. "Is it fun? Do you find it fun? To torture someone and pour water over their heads, hmm?"

Minhyun looked down at Baekho who had fallen silent. He frowned and grabbed Baekho's hair in the same fashion his had been grabbed, forcing him to turn as much as he could. Baekho cried out and more tears slid down his face as Minhyun didn't hold his strength back. Why should he?

"Answer me. Is. It. Fun?"

Baekho sobbed and shook his head, pleading with his eyes to be set free. Minhyun growled and let him go. "Whatever. You have already done the damage. No apology you give me will be enough." Minhyun spread his cheeks again and tried to push the butt plug inside. Baekho whined and tensed up, sobbing even more. "Oh no. I don't understand what you're saying at all. Perhaps.... You're a real puppy who only knows how to whine?"

Minhyun forcefully pushed it in despite Baekho crying out and his body rejecting it. He had already made sure to lather it lots so the only pain Baekho felt was because his body refused to accept it but Minhyun didn't care. Not right now. He wanted his revenge and nothing else mattered. Once it was snugly inside, Minhyun stood up. Baekho didn't dare to move at all. All he did was sob and twitch as his butt felt weird. Minhyun picked up the next item and squatted down beside Baekho, turning him onto his back again. Baekho winced and jolted from the sensation as it pressed harshly against his prostate. His butt muscles clenching and relaxing in quick succession as it tried to get used to the foreign item and his body to the new surge of feelings.

"I want you to learn not to take me lightly next time, okay?" Minhyun tilted his head and smiled widely. Baekho nodded and hoped that was enough for an apology but Minhyun was far from done. He rubbed more lube onto his gloved hands and started to pump Baekho to his surprise. Baekho groaned and struggled but not much as the butt plug kept pushing against him. He jolted and let out muffled moans, feeling himself growing hard from the sensation mostly. Minhyun hummed again and kept stroking him until he felt Baekho was at a good hardness before sliding on the lubed cock ring. Baekho gasped and trembled in fear as Minhyun wrapped it around his balls as well. Baekho looked at himself and Minhyun in horror as he completely went still. Minhyun stood up and grinned.

"All done. Time to open the library," Minhyun giggled and Baekho just started to panic internally. He looked at Minhyun who pulled the gloves off and threw it into the paper bag before putting the lube away as well. Baekho groaned since Minhyun seemed to be walking away as he slid his spectacles back on. There was no way he was just leaving him like this, no fucking way. But Minhyun just smiled and waved before disappearing. Baekho felt himself freeze all over as dread filled his system. He couldn't move even more now with the butt plug attempting to make him feel all sorts of things with just slight pushes and his dick was half hard too. He whined and tried to get comfortable instead but any small movement was enough to make him moan and his eyelids to flicker. He didn't know how long he was going to be in this situation but he almost felt regret now for having stormed the library. Minhyun was a completely different person from the one he had bullied yesterday. He didn't think the other would pick such a roundabout way to exact revenge. His sobs died down as he slowly got used to the feeling of something inside him. He tried to stay calm until he heard laughter. 

He froze.

He peered between the shelf and gasped, feeling his heart rate pick up like crazy as there were kids walking around the library. His legs tried to cover his hard on but the more he moved, the more the butt plug dug into him and muffled moans spilled. His body reacted to his sweet spot being brushed against and his hard on only became more evident. He panicked and struggled more, only causing himself more misery. He couldn't believe this was happening to him all just because he decided that it would be a good idea to come and make trouble. He tried to stop his moaning but found it hard to control his messy emotions. He cried and wished he never chose the library.

It was all that head librarian's fault.

He heard footsteps approach him and he stiffened. No, please, don't come to the back. He bit his tongue to stop himself from making any noise. He didn't want to be caught like this. He rather die than let anyone find out about this shameless conduct forced upon him. A shadow appeared from the corner and Baekho shut his eyes tightly, praying that it was nobody and he was just seeing things. Maybe humans from the afterlife didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Oh... Seems like someone got harder. Maybe you like this? Being exposed and humiliated," Minhyun's voice cooed and Baekho snapped his eyes open. He growled at first but his body was already shuddering and trembling. He looked at Minhyun with begging eyes and struggled again but stopped after awhile, panting as much as he could since the lack of oxygen and the thin air was making him light headed as well. "Oh. One more thing. If you manage to stay quiet, I'll give you food and water during lunch. I'll let you go after the library closes. So behave now. I will check on you every so often."

Minhyun lifted a remote and Baekho paled even more. Again, the same mischievous smile appeared on Minhyun's face as he turned the dial. Baekho jolted and he choked on a scream as the cock ring started to vibrate. He dug his nails into his hand to try to stop himself from moaning as his legs kicked furiously. He became frustrated as his front was being stimulated even more but he couldn't cum or do anything about it as it was at a constant low hum. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for this torture to end early.

Minhyun hummed and smiled sheepishly to himself as he played with the remote in his hand the rest of the day. Sometimes shooting it up to its maximum and then back to minimum again. He had already set up a small camera so he could monitor Baekho with his phone alone and he smirked whenever he saw the other squirmed and arched his back. Struggling and crying. Minhyun would go upstairs where Baekho was hidden behind the children bookshelf and check on him every hour to see how he was holding up. His cheeks were tear stained by now and a bright red as it tried to get as much oxygen as it could. He was barely even breathing anymore and his eyes were glossed over as he stared blankly at the ground by the second hour. His body didn't know how much longer it could hold out like this. He had wanted to cum multiple times by now but it was blocked by the ring and also Minhyun's control over the stimulation.

Minhyun grinned and walked back to him by the third hour where he was already almost giving up on everything. His body had no more energy to fight back the pleasure or even against the ropes. He wanted to cum so bad and be free that when Minhyun stood in front of him, all he could do was mewl in hopes the other would listen. Minhyun squatted down with a water bottle in hand. He reached over to Baekho's lips and gently pulled the tape off. Baekho immediately gasped for air and coughed. Minhyun covered his mouth to prevent it from being too loud. Baekho wanted to speak but didn't know whether he should curse at Minhyun or beg him to let him go. His mind was nothing more than putty right now.

"Ghh... Nnn..."

"Drink up," Minhyun said before Baekho could form words again, shoving the bottle's tip into his parted lips. Baekho whimpered but started to suck the water up. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink for the past three hours so he wasn't going to complain about getting water now. Although he had a different problem now. The moment Minhyun pulled the bottle out, he regained a bit more control of his senses.

".. Ee..."

"Hmm?"

"P-pee... I... I need to p-pee," Baekho muttered and Minhyun chuckled.

"Okay. Just pee then."

"W... What?"

"Show me how much of a mongrel you are," Minhyun said with pure hatred in his voice. Baekho shuddered and turned away, sobbing again. "You know... Your first words should be I'm sorry." Minhyun harshly turned his head to face him. "You made me look like a complete fool in my own library. I can't just forgive you for that and you also broke one of my doors. Be thankful I'm not strapping you naked onto my door as a replacement instead."

Baekho gasped softly and started hiccupping slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Minhyun brushed his tear away and chuckled. "Hmm... Maybe I'm sorry isn't what I wanted to hear. I was right. Your apology doesn't matter anymore because you did what you did and nothing. Nothing. Can justify your actions."

"Forgive me... Forgive me please."

"No. I don't think so. So you can pee here. Make an embarrassment out of yourself," Minhyun said and flashed him another grin before covering his mouth with the tape again. Baekho wailed and Minhyun just patted his cheek. "Good luck. You have a lot more hours to go."

Baekho couldn't hold it as he tried to squeeze his legs together to hold it in. He sniffled and rubbed his tears away with his arms, trying to stay conscious right now. It was taking all his energy to keep himself sane right now. The noises kept making him jolt and twitch. Minhyun's unpredictable vibration strength made the pressure in his stomach build and compress at annoyingly insane rates. He wanted to cum, he wanted to breathe, he wanted to scream, he wanted to piss but all he could do was just lay there. He refused to pee right there even though he did have that thought since it was driving him mad but what if someone else had smelt it and found him instead? He couldn't have that, didn't want that. He gulped and managed to find a semi comfortable position to lay in. 

"You seem awfully chirpy today," Minki said after signing out a book for someone. Minhyun put his phone down and smiled.

"Do I?"

"Yes. Even though those awful things happened yesterday."

Minhyun sighed and shrugged. "Sometimes it takes something negative to see the positive."

"Oh wow. Who are you? Shakespeare?"

Minhyun giggled softly and rubbed his neck. "No. I'm just me. Always have been." 

Minhyun lifted his phone and his eyes twinkled. "Always will be."

He had almost passed out from overstimulation when he heard the approaching footsteps again. Attempting his best glare, Minhyun poked his head behind the shelf again with a lunchbox and water bottle in his hands.

"Oh. You're still hanging in there. That's amazing," he said with a little giggle. Baekho grunted but it came out more like a whimper as Minhyun walked up to him, kneeling down beside him. Baekho tried to move away from him but there wasn't much space available. "Look at you. Hard as a rock and crying like a baby sheep. Oh, that's called a lamb, isn't it?"

Minhyun peeled the tape off and Baekho gasped for air again, trying not to choke on his saliva this time and he panted heavily. His body still jolting every so often from the vibrating cock ring that was set on the lowest setting.

"Why... Why are you doing this to me?" Baekho cried and sniffled. "How long... Do you intend... To torture me for?"

"Oh. You can still talk. That's great. I thought you might have lost your mind by now," Minhyun chuckled and opened the lunchbox. The smell of food wafted and Baekho's stomach growled since he hadn't eaten anything for the entire day. "But you already know why I'm doing this to you. As for how long. I told you, didn't I? Until the library closes."

"Haven't I been punished enough?" Baekho whimpered and tried to stop his tears.

"I don't know. Have you? Will you do this again? Will you try to be dumb and attack my library again? The possibility is endless," Minhyun said with a hollow smile. He scooped the food up and lowered it to Baekho's lips. "Eat."

Baekho gulped and took the bite, slowly munching it. Minhyun giggled much to his distaste. He swallowed the food and shook his head. "I p-promise not to do it again. Please let me go. Please. I can't stand this anymore."

"I don't trust you." Those words were enough to make Baekho gasp and freeze up. Minhyun fed him another spoonful and flashed him a grin. "Your promises are as empty as you. Nobody messes with me or my library. Do you understand me?"

Baekho sobbed and nodded, eating the food that Minhyun fed him until he finished the whole lunchbox. Minhyun's eyes sparkled as he covered it and fed him some water as well before wiping his lips. "Well done. I see being in this situation hasn't make your appetite diminish. That's good."

Baekho expected Minhyun to tape his mouth again but he didn't. Instead he stood up and stretched his leg between Baekho's. Baekho was confused but the moment Minhyun nudged the butt plug with his foot, Baekho gasped and arched his back. His body jolted and he cried out.

"No.. N-no. Please stop."

"Hmmm...still intact. Good. I thought it wasn't working since you seem used to it," Minhyun said and pulled out the remote. "What about here?"

Baekho gasped and shook his head. Minhyun turned it up to the highest in an instant and Baekho's shriek cut off the moment it left his throat. His toes twitched and curled, body trembling and shaking as he tried not to struggle too much. His dick was hurting and throbbing so much, pulsing heavily and he could feel the pressure that built up again, trying to find a way out but it was blocked.

"No, no, no. Please, please. Please stop. Ahhh-"

"Shh... Don't be so loud. Do you want everyone to see you like this? Or maybe you want people to see you, hmm?" Minhyun said teasingly as he taped Baekho's mouth again. Baekho cried and kept turning, unable to stay silent again as his dick was stimulated at a constant rate. He felt like he was dying. His consciousness fleeted in and out. Minhyun giggled and kissed his head. "You poor adorable little thing. I'll see you in an hour."

The vibration was relentless. Baekho wanted to cum. He wanted it off. He wanted it to stop but Minhyun left it on the highest setting. His body couldn't stop shaking and he couldn't stop crying anymore. It was hard to breathe but he couldn't make any noise even if he needed help so badly. He wanted help but refused to let himself be exposed to others in this pitiful shameless state. He cursed at Minhyun, swearing to have his revenge when he is set free. He would burn this library to the ground and make him miserable. Make his life a living hell.

"Ah... He didn't last another hour after all," Minhyun mumbled under his breath when he realised Baekho had ceased his struggling completely. Just laying there like a corpse with a hard on.

"Minhyun, we need you to check through this box of books before putting it up."

"Alright. Coming. Thank you very much."

The moment Minhyun was finally done with his work, it was already almost after hours. He excused himself and headed upstairs, rearranging the children seats before heading to the back of the shelf where Baekho had passed out. His body still jolted once in awhile but he was no longer awake. Minhyun hummed as he removed the cock ring, amused by the still standing tall dick. He reached under and pulled out the butt plug as well, bagging the two items before he took out a condom. He had every thought to leave the other like this out in public to humiliate him horribly and make him learn his lesson but Minhyun decided that would be for another time if he still hadn't. He wrapped Baekho's dick with tissues and stroked him until he came. It was quick since he was already so close each time. Minhyun wondered if the other had any dry orgasms either but it wasn't like he could ask him. He slid his pants back on before untying him. He left him there to close up the library since he highly doubted he would regain his consciousness that fast.

~~~

Baekho gasped sharply when he woke up, feeling numb all over. He breathed in and out heavily as he twitched and eyed his surroundings warily. He was no longer in the dim corner of the library. He blinked and sat up slowly, feeling his back and front hurt. He cursed as he looked at the familiar blanket covering him. He was home. How? When? It almost made everything that had happened feel like a dream but he knew it wasn't. His body remembered it clearly and there were still signs of it around his limbs. He checked his dick and frowned at the red line around the base where he had been constricted at for hours without end. He thought that was the end of him but no, he was still alive and home somehow. He curled his fists and growled. He felt sick to the stomach and his skin crawled at the very thought of the reason why he was like this. Yes, it was only one man and yet that man had changed his outlook towards the world in mere hours. That man was none other than Hwang Minhyun. 

Fuck Hwang Minhyun.


	2. I Don't Care

Unforgivable. 

Baekho would never forgive Minhyun for putting him through such an embarrassment ordeal. Sure, it was his fault at the beginning but he hated how Minhyun had total control over him and made him go through that even after he apologised. He slid his shirt on and threw an oversized jacket over himself. He was about to head out when he saw his father sitting on the couch, puffing out large wafts of smoke that made him choke a little. He scrunched his nose and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I'm leaving, dad."

"Hnn.."

He pursed his lips and nodded, about to exit when his dad turned towards him.

"Baekho, are ya making friends with some nerd kid?" the man spoke and Baekho frowned.

"No way. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm."

Baekho hurriedly left and looked at the time. It was only 9am. Why was he even up this early? Probably because he had a nasty day before and all he did was sleep after that. He bought himself bread to munch on before heading to the library for his revenge. How dare he do something like that to him? He peeked at the library and noticed that the sign was still closed before taking notice of the time it would open. 10am. He was an hour early. He was about to leave when he saw someone walking up to the library and it was none other than the male who had tortured him yesterday. The head librarian. He gritted his teeth when he saw him, feeling anger overcome him. He stormed up to him as the other unlocked the doors and entered the library. Baekho had every intention to slam the door open but remembered that they had already sort of broke it before and that was one of the reasons why Minhyun was so mad so he ended up pushing it open slowly instead.

"I'm sorry. We aren't open yet," Minhyun's voice echoed a little as Baekho peered inside. Where was he? He closed the door behind him and noticed the librarian behind the check in counter. He looked around and smirked. There was no one here yet. Now was his chance to get back at the other. 

"Ah. That's fine. I came here to have my revenge anyways," Baekho said and Minhyun froze. He slowly looked up at Baekho and thinned out his lips. "You love the library a lot, don't you?" 

"W-what are you doing here?" Minhyun squeaked while holding his hands nervously. Baekho dragged his hand along the table he had kicked just two day ago. 

"I told you. Revenge." He hopped up onto the table and sat on it, kicking a chair out and stepping on it. Minhyun twitched and he held a book in his hand. 

"Please don't do that. You'll dirty the chair. People sit there," Minhyun spoke softly and Baekho scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"I don't care," he hissed, kicking the chair harshly. It toppled over and he placed his foot on the table. "You will pay for what you did yesterday. Let's see. What about I... Burn down the whole library?" 

Minhyun gasped and shook his head. "You can't do that."

"Why not? You tortured me for hours. You... Almost costed me my life." 

Minhyun looked down as Baekho hopped off the table and strutted over to him. He looked at Minhyun's face and snickered, snatching the book from his hand. Minhyun gasped and tried to take it back but Baekho stepped away and pulled out a lighter. Minhyun's eyes opened with fear. 

"The books are innocent."

"Not my problem. You should have just left it alone and accepted what I did instead. Now if you don't want me to burn the book or the library, why don't you kneel down and beg me? Be thankful I'm not doing this in front of everyone." 

Minhyun pursed his lips and looked at the book. Baekho flicked it on and hovered the book over it, making him jolt. 

"Please, not the book..." 

"Kneel."

Minhyun gulped and looked at the floor. He slowly shifted his legs and knelt down. 

"See? That's much better." Baekho walked up to Minhyun and put the book down. He grabbed Minhyun's shirt and lifted him up slightly. "You thought you could do whatever you want to me and get away with it? Don't even dream about it." 

Minhyun looked up at Baekho as he removed his spectacles and Baekho suddenly felt his body twitch. Those cold glassy eyes reminded him of yesterday and his breath picked up a little. His body burned and he felt his cock twitch, recalling what had happened to it yesterday. He clenched his jaw and forcefully push it out from his head. He pulled Minhyun towards his groin and held his head there. 

"Suck it." 

Minhyun moved his hands up to Baekho's thighs and slowly pulled himself up to his feet, towering over him even though Baekho still held his shirt. 

"Okay. But let's do it behind the counter, please? I don't want anyone to see us," Minhyun whispered shakily close to Baekho's ear. Baekho shuddered but he held himself together. Minhyun's effect on him seemed to be stronger than he expected after what happened yesterday but he wasn't going to just let it go like this. Minhyun led him behind the counter and he followed obediently, taking a seat on the chair Minhyun motioned him in. Minhyun's hand slid across something before he dropped to his knees in front of Baekho who smiled smugly. Minhyun leaned closer, gazing up at Baekho before two metallic clicks sounded. Minhyun leaned on Baekho's thighs with his hands and smiled, confusing Baekho. "You know... Has anyone tell you that you're really naive?" 

"What? What did yo-" Baekho pushed Minhyun away and tried to stand up but realised he had been cuffed to the chair so he couldn't move without dragging the chair along. "Yah! Let me go!" 

He glared at Minhyun who patted himself as he stood up. Minhyun chuckled and placed his spectacles down onto the counter before pushing Baekho back down into the chair. He laughed and Baekho felt his cheeks burn. 

"You're mocking me?!" 

"Hmm~ You really thought I would willingly suck your dick? Your threats are as empty as your feeble attempt to act strong," Minhyun teased and ran his hand through Baekho's hair. Baekho slapped his hand away and hissed. Minhyun grinned and picked up two rulers from the stationary box nearby. I never thought I would meet someone as stupid as you. Was my warning not enough yesterday? Or maybe have you not learned your lesson yet?" 

"Let me go!" 

"No, no. You willingly came back and I thank you for that," Minhyun chuckled and grabbed one of his wrists. Baekho struggled in confusion as Minhyun slammed it onto the chair. He lifted the ruler and slapped it against Baekho's wrist. It immediately curled up, locking him in place and Baekho gasped in surprise. They were not regular rulers after all. Minhyun did the same with his other wrist and hummed as Baekho struggled against feeble looking rulers. He didn't think they could be used like this. "This is my library, my playground, hmm? Don't even think you can do anything to me here." 

Minhyun tapped his nose and Baekho snapped at him but he pulled his hand away and laughed. "You're cute. I'll make it so your body understands that you shouldn't mess with someone you don't know well if your brain can't, hmm?" 

"The library is going to open soon. People will find out that you're doing this to me."

"Do you think I'm an idiot like you?" Minhyun replied and adjusted the chair. "You can feel free to tell anyone but like I said, my library, my rules." Minhyun walked behind Baekho and he tried to spin around to see what he was doing. Minhyun pushed the chair forward, forcing Baekho to lean forward and bump against the lower part of the counter. 

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Punishment. Until you understand exactly why you shouldn't mess with me."

"N-No! I'm sorry. I won't do it-"

"This is why I said I don't trust you," Minhyun said and managed to slide Baekho's pants down just enough to reveal his bum. Baekho gasped and tried to rock the chair, scrapping against the floor with his feet to get away but Minhyun had a hold on it. The snapping sound of latex made Baekho jolt. "You lie and lie and lie. Or else you would have stayed away."

"I regret it! I do! Please! Do-ahh-" Baekho gasped and shuddered as Minhyun's lathered finger slid inside him.

"Still a little loose. That's good for you. It won't be that painful," Minhyun chuckled and twisted his finger. Baekho yelped and curled his fists, pulling at the rulers in disbelief that he would be held down by something like that. Minhyun mercilessly thrusted his fingers in and out, stretching out his muscles while he was at it before slipping a second finger in right after. Baekho cried out and felt his dick throb as it recalled the feeling from yesterday. The pleasure from his prostrate connected directly to his front. Minhyun pulled out his fingers and slid in a slimmer but curved butt plug. Baekho yelped and shivered, body tensing up. He refused to admit he was feeling pleasure yet his body was too honest as it just pulled it in deeper. Minhyun smirked and slid his pants back on. "And here I thought you would fight back more but maybe you wanted this and that's why you came back, hmm?" 

Baekho hissed and shook his head. "No! I don't want this. Take it out. Let me go!" 

Minhyun bounced the chair back, catching it before Baekho toppled over. He set the flustered male back upright and smiled. "Then you shouldn't have come back in the first place."

Baekho growled at Minhyun who laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't t-touch me!" 

"Too late." Minhyun lifted his shirt and Baekho gasped. 

"What do you think you're-" 

"Bite this," Minhyun said in a commanding tone as he pressed Baekho's shirt against his lips. Baekho turned away and refused to listen. Minhyun chuckled and tucked it into his collar instead. "You're a real hassle, you know?" 

"Then let me go. I won't come back anymore." 

"No, you won't but maybe you'll send your buddies after me, hmm? And I can't have that either." Minhyun turned his chin to face him and Baekho bared his teeth at him. "You see, if you even dare try to harm even one of my colleagues or threaten my patrons, I will make your life a living hell."

Baekho flinched and lost his edge for a moment as Minhyun's tone and expression were serious. He held his breath and blinked in fear. Minhyun moved back and smiled again. 

"So don't do anything dumb I would do, okay?"

Baekho fell silent for a moment but when he felt Minhyun's hand on his chest, he jolted.

"You really do have a nice body. As I would expect."

Minhyun took out two pink little bullet vibrators and beamed. "These would look perfect on your already cute little nipples."

"What?!" Baekho gasped as Minhyun approached dangerously with tape in his hand. Baekho squirmed and tried to stop Minhyun from doing as he wished but Minhyun suddenly pushed his head to the back, making him cry out. 

"Quit moving. I would really like to not hurt you too much. If you just give in, you'll enjoy this so much more."

"No! I'm not a pervert like you!" Baekho barked back and Minhyun chuckled, taping on the vibrators successfully on both of Baekho's nipples. Baekho stared at them with a pale look as Minhyun picked up his phone.

"Let's see here. Left one," Minhyun muttered and activated the one on his left nipple. Baekho yelped and flinched to the right as his left nipple suddenly jolted. He struggled and shook until his shirt fell back down over his chest.

"Aghh- stop it. Take it off."

"It's just the first setting, big baby. I haven't even use this one yet," Minhyun said and activated the butt plug. It started vibrating, stimulating his inside and pressing accurately right on Baekho's sweet spot. Baekho gasped and arched his back, legs tensing up as his body reacted. He cried out as Minhyun turned on the right vibrator as well. "Will you look at that? They all work very well."

"Fuck you," Baekho cursed and Minhyun gasped.

"Oh no. You can't be that rude or you won't be able to serve any of my patrons," Minhyun said cheekily. Baekho couldn't understand what Minhyun meant but his body suddenly convulsed a little as Minhyun raised the speed on all three. His head was thrown back as a long moan escaped his throat. His pants tightened considerably as his cock hardened and throbbed in response to the sensation. His tears slid down his cheeks as well. 

"N-NO- ahh- aa-"

"Hmm... Yes. Well then. Preparations are complete. My staff should be coming soon. Minki will be on desk duty today. He will guide you on what to do." Baekho barely registered what Minhyun said until he toned down the speed to the first again. He panted and shivered, saliva flowing down his lips as he couldn't control himself. Minhyun noticed and clicked his tongue. "You shouldn't look like such a mess when you greet people. Smile and say hello."

Minhyun wiped off his tears and saliva before cleaning his thumbs. "Well then. If you try to take off any of the vibrators, I'll leave you on the highest setting for the rest of the hours."

Baekho panted and groaned, twitching and glaring at Minhyun who brushed his hair properly. 

"Aww. Don't look at me like that. You did this to yourself when you walked in again. Now then, smile." 

Minhyun fixed his jacket and slid one ruler off. Baekho grabbed him immediately but Minhyun expected that. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Minhyun?!" a sharp voice snapped, startling Baekho as he turned and noticed the angry boy storming towards them. It was the same boy who yelled when he did those things to Minhyun. He let go of Minhyun since the vibrations on his chest picked up and he bit his lip to stop his voice from spilling. Minhyun smirked and stood up, pulling the other ruler away smoothly. 

"Morning, Minki," Minhyun said, changing his tone completely. It surprised Baekho but Minki was glaring at him. 

"What is he doing here?" Minki asked spitefully as Minhyun slid him closer to the desk to hide his cuffed legs. 

"Ah... He came to apologise for pouring water on me so he will be helping us at the desk for today. Is that okay?" Minhyun asked with a soft sounding voice and a gentle smile. Baekho stared at him in disbelief. 

"Bullsh-ack-" 

Minki crooked a brow at Baekho who shut his mouth and clenched his fists on the table, leaning on it slightly. Minhyun chuckled softly. 

"Oh. He has also been having stomach pain since this morning so be a dear, please?" 

"Sure... Anything you want," Minki said and pulled out the seat beside Baekho. He squinted at Baekho and hissed. Baekho would hiss back at him but his body was being distracted as he tried not to jump every so often, forcing himself to act cool. Minhyun left the two alone to deal with other business and Baekho shifted his hands instantly to peel off the vibrator but Minki suddenly slap him on the back and he shut his eyes tightly as that had made his muscles tense up which in turn made the vibrations from the butt plug more intense. Baekho let out a strained breath and shot glares at Minki. "If you look at people like that, Minhyun will get sad." 

"What the hell-nnn....are you talking about?" Baekho snarled, pretty annoyed by everything. 

"He said you're going to help with the counter, right? So sit up straight and buckle up already," Minki replied, equally annoyed. "I'll teach you how to use the computer. If anyone comes to the counter, there are only a few things they would want. Check in, check out and lost books. We have a separate computer if they want to find for available books. Hey, are you listening?!"

Baekho had to shut his eyes because he couldn't concentrate on Minki's words at all. The vibration on his chest had slowed down but the one inside him picked up. He swore Minhyun was playing with him right now. He should just tell Minki and expose Minhyun but remembered what the other had said. 

His library, his rules which meant they probably would either not believe him if he told them it was Minhyun or they already know about his tendencies and ignore it. It made Baekho want to snap at people for not seeing what a jerk Minhyun actually was despite it being his own fault in the first place. His breathing had become shallow and his cheeks a pink hue.

"If your stomach hurt that bad, you shouldn't have come at all," Minki scoffed and crossed his arms. Baekho opened his eyes once he managed to force his body to take in the vibrations.

"I didn't... Its not... Like... I knew," Baekho babbled, unable to control his speech patterns. His chest itched to be touched and so did his dick. He craved relief now but he couldn't excuse himself to the toilet either. Suffer, that's what Minhyun wanted him to go through.

"Wow. That bad, huh? Why don't you take a nap then? Nobody really shows up this early but I'll need your help later so hurry up and get better."

Baekho groaned and hid his face in his arms. He reached towards his chest and tried to peel the tape off but the moment his fingers accidentally touch the vibrator, his nipple shot another wave of pleasure up his brain and he covered his mouth to stop his moan from spilling. He panted and felt his mind swirl with pleasure, causing him to feel dizzy. He thought yesterday was bad but today was just as bad since he had to stay aware at all times or he might moan in front of people. The sound of the keyboard being used managed to offer him some distraction until-

Bzzz-

Baekho jolted and bit his tongue, wanting to cry as the vibrators on his chest suddenly sped up. 

"Minki, why is Baekho sshi sleeping?" Minhyun's voice entered his ears and he twitched. This asshole. 

"Huh? He's just resting. His stomach ache must be horrible. He could barely even talk," Minki explained and Minhyun chuckled softly as he walked to Baekho and pressed down on his shoulders. Hard. Baekho whimpered and glared at Minhyun as the butt plug pressed harder against him. They were barely even in the first hour and Baekho already wanted to give up. 

"Baekho sshi, you can't be like this. If you came here to apologise and help, you should do your part, okay? Please sit up straight and greet the patrons, okay?" Minhyun said in a sweet tone that made Baekho want to curse at him. Minhyun lifted his shoulders, forcing him to straighten his back. He gasped as he was afraid the vibrators would show so he held his jacket and wrapped them around him but that made him apply pressure on his chest unintentionally. He flinched and held back his moan, body trembling as he tried not to react to it. Think other thoughts. Minki just blinked. "Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes," Baekho gasped softly and felt his heart thumping like crazy. If Minki found out, he would probably look at him weirdly and judge him. He didn't want that. 

"That's a good boy," Minhyun whispered into his ear and he shivered, feeling his dick throb from it. Minhyun slowed down the vibrations again and picked up the books. "Minki, I'll be back by the next shift." 

"Sure." 

Minhyun left through the front door and Baekho gasped. "W-where is he g-going?" 

"Huh? Oh. Minhyun sometimes go to houses and take the books back from there or give them new books. This service is only for the elderly or disabled so he rarely has to go out either." 

"I-I see." Baekho thought this was his chance now. To escape. He looked around the desk, trying to search for something he could try picking the cuffs with. He saw the stationary box and tried to reach over for it. 

"You need something?" Minki asked and Baekho nodded. 

"The box," he said breathlessly and Minki raised a brow. 

"What for?" 

"I... I just need it. Please. Please hand it to me." 

"If you're thinking about making a mess out of the table, don't even try. I'm watching you," Minki said and refused to hand the box over. Baekho grunted and tried to scoot the chair over but before he could make it move, the butt plug suddenly went up in intensity. Baekho yelped and tensed up, jolting his legs up. The cuffs scrapped the chair and the sound of it echoed slightly. Minki looked at him with a confused look and Baekho covered his mouth. "The hell is wrong with you?" 

"N-nothing." He bit into his hand to muffle his moans as he didn't have any tape covering his mouth now. His stomach was a mess and he could feel himself leaking. He swore his pants might even be wet if he looked down right now. Minki rolled his eyes and continued with his work until a couple came inside, approaching them with a bunch of books. Minki automatically smiled and greeted them. Baekho froze as Minhyun wasn't kidding about him having to man the desk too. He really did go easy on him yesterday and Baekho wondered just how much more he can take of this before he begged Minki to let him go instead. 

"-ing? Hello? Baekho?" 

Baekho flinched and turned to Minki who was staring at him. He became self conscious and started to sweat. 

"I was asking you something." 

"Huh? W-what?" 

"I'm saying do you understand how this works now?" 

Baekho blinked and obviously he did not hear him. Minki sighed and started explaining again how to use the laptop. Baekho tried to listen this time and keep it in mind as a means to take his mind off the shaking of his insides and front. Baekho hated to admit it but he was starting to get used to the vibrating as long as its intensity didn't change that much. Maybe Minhyun was going easy on him again and he hoped that would be the case for the rest of the day. 

But it wasn't. 

Just as he was about to get used to the feeling after the first hour had passed, his nipples jolted as they sped up again. He bit his lip and looked at Minki almost pleadingly, hoping the other would notice his misery and help him without needing to beg him for it instead. Minki didn't notice though as he was busy sorting out the files and such. He did however perk his head up and glanced at Baekho. 

"Your phone vibration is really strong. Maybe you might want to pick that up?" 

Baekho yelped and again, consciously hugged his chest. He gasped and shuddered, cursing himself for forgetting that that wasn't a way to hide it but to make him feel worse. He can't believe Minki could hear them and it made him blush all the way to the tip of his ears and down his neck. Baekho took out his phone and pretended to be on the phone, earning a side glance from Minki since he could still hear the buzzing but decided to just ignore it. Minhyun showed up right about then and Baekho glared at him, baring his teeth as the other smiled. 

"I'll take over now. You should go to the back and help the rest out today since there aren't that many people today," Minhyun said and Minki nodded, getting up as Minhyun sat down, sliding the chair closer to Baekho. "Oh and if it's possible, ask Jr or Aron to pack lunch for me and Baekho today please. Thank you very much, Minki ah."

"Sure. Also, he seems to be in a really bad shape today. Maybe you should let him go home and rest," Minki said and left to help the rest with the books and arranging. Minhyun looked at Baekho who was frozen stiff and just glaring at the table.

"How are-"

"Don't fuck with me, Minhyun," Baekho growled and snapped his head up at him. He grabbed Minhyun's collar and Minhyun hummed. "Take them out right now."

"Oh? You think you're in any position to be asking for that, Baekho?" Minhyun pulled out his phone and Baekho gasped. He tried to snatch it but Minhyun moved his hand away, placing a hand on his chest on purpose and push against the vibrator. Baekho twitched and moaned, flinching as he covered his mouth and shot back from Minhyun's long reach. "That's right. You don't because you're wrapped around my finger like a cute little koala." 

"Fuck you."

"Now, now. Don't be so rude. These kind people don't deserve to hear such rude words," Minhyun said gently as he stood up. Baekho looked up and gasped as there were patrons looking at him fearfully. "Oh, please don't worry about him. He's in a bad mood today. Smile a little, hmm?"

Minhyun turned up the vibration on all three as Baekho was still scowling, turning his expression into one of twisted pleasure. He forced a smile onto his lips and Minhyun patted his shoulder.

"There. That's much better. How can I help you?"

Baekho let out his strained breath and stared down at the table while keeping his voice inside. How he wanted to just cum now but that would mean dirtying his pants and giving Minhyun the satisfaction of teasing him. He gritted his teeth and suddenly heard Minhyun's gentle laughter. He peeked up and saw the other smiling brightly. What a facade, he thought to himself. This person was a true demon in disguise. He couldn't fathom how nobody seemed afraid of him. In fact, he felt that people should fear Minhyun more than him. Sure, he went around and break things, bully people but not to this extent. Minhyun's smile scared Baekho even more as he knew of his other side. He wondered how long had he lied to everyone around him, pretending to be kind and gentle. Soft and timid. Baekho wished he could expose Minhyun and call him a fraud but that would mean outing himself as a victim and no way in hell would he put such shame upon himself.

"Thank you. Please come again," Minhyun said after finishing a couple conversations and sat down.

"Hypocrite," Baekho hissed and Minhyun turned to him with a smile as well.

"Aren't you one too?"

Baekho gasped and clenched his jaw. "I'm not...."

"Really now? You keep pleading me to stop but look at this," Minhyun said and placed his hand on Baekho's bulge. He squirmed and swatted Minhyun's hand away. "You're packing a lot of heat there, aren't you?

"Asshole. You're the cause of this."

"You never learn, do you?" Minhyun sighed and moved closer. Baekho scowled and didn't notice Minhyun's hand sneaking behind him until he pushed the butt plug in deeper. Baekho yelped and and covered his mouth as his mind went frenzy with the pleasure. He wanted to cave in so badly but he didn't want to feel like he lost to pleasure. "You shouldn't be so noisy in the library. I can hear the buzzing. It must be so... So hard not to moan, isn't it?"

Minhyun's words made Baekho shake and pant even more as he tried not to sink into his clutches. He refused to let Minhyun sweep him off his feet but a sudden familiar voice made him froze in fear. Minhyun noticed the small gang too and frowned.

"Did you call your friends here?" Minhyun scowled and Baekho shook his head rapidly.

"You think I want them to see me like this?!" Baekho hissed and suddenly clutched Minhyun's arm. Minhyun looked at his trembling hand and smiled.

"Oh? Are you asking me to hide you?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho growled.

"Fuck you." Minhyun stood up and Baekho gasped, trying to pull him back down.

"Ahh- There's that guy that our leader made fun off."

Baekho jolted and hid his face behind Minhyun's shirt, clutching it tightly and silently wishing Minhyun would stop trying to make him feel worse.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Minhyun said politely as the gang gathered in front of the check in counter. One of them snickered.

"We are here to make trouble of course. Can't believe you're still up and running after what Kang did to you."

"Aren't you just being pathetic? You should close the library and stop acting so high and mighty like you own the place."

Minhyun smiled instead of getting upset. He gazed down slightly and fidgeted with his fingers. "I actually do own the place."

Baekho can't believe Hwang was using that timid tone with them. 

"Hah? What did you say? A kid like you owning a library? You gotta be fucking kidding me. You probably don't even know how to do your own laundry." The gang crackled and Minhyun twitched. Baekho gulped and realised how horrible it was to be on the receiving end as he was hiding behind Minhyun. He tightened his grip on Minhyun and bit his lower lip. 

"I do, in fact, know how to do my laundry," Minhyun said softly and out of the blue, one of them reached over the counter and grabbed Baekho. 

"And who the fuck is this guy hiding behind you?" 

Minhyun twitched even more and was about to pull the hand away when Baekho retaliated himself. Still hiding with one hand pulling Minhyun's shirt to cover him, he grabbed the person who grabbed him and twisted his hand backwards. The male yelped and struggled. 

"Oi, fucker. Let him go." 

"You should probably leave," Minhyun said gently. 

"Minhyun! Help!" a yelp sounded from the library and Minhyun noticed two of the gang members were disturbing one of his staff. He gasped and curled his fists, giving himself a frightened expression. 

"Please leave my staff alone." 

"Then tell this fucker to let him go."

Minhyun glanced down at Baekho who let go of his shirt and glared at the guys who all gasped in shock as they saw who had been hiding behind Minhyun this whole time. "Call me fucker once more time and I'll fuck all of you up." 

"Leader?! What are you doing here?" 

"Is this why you didn't show up at all yesterday and today?" 

"Shut up and get the hell out of here," Baekho snapped. 

"Wait, leader. You were the one who wanted to destroy this place so why are you sitting here and hiding behind this twerp?" 

Minhyun glanced between them and leaned on his phone, tapping on the controls to make the butt plug go even faster. Baekho jolted and almost stood up but held the table. He forced his expression to stay serious and growled at them. All of them shifted back in surprise.

"Just leave the place alone, understand?"

"Okay."

"Lets scatter."

Baekho glared at them until they all left and let go of Minhyun's staff as well. Minhyun lowered the speed and smiled as he sat down.

"That was frightening," Minhyun giggled and Baekho grabbed Minhyun's shoulder.

"You fucking jerk. You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Baekho hissed while becoming teary from having held back his moans. Minhyun patted his hand and smiled before brushing it off.

"You are their leader. You should really train your pups not to go around and make such trouble for people. But I guess if their leader is such a stray too, it'll require a lot more disciplining," Minhyun cooed and patted Baekho's cheek. Baekho became flustered but Minhyun didn't give him time to regain his bark or bite as he turned the dial up on the bullet vibrators. Baekho squeaked and grasped Minhyun's shirt.

"Enough, please. Enough," Baekho pleaded Minhyun as he tried to muffle his moans against his chest. Minhyun patted Baekho's head.

"Aww. What a good boy you are."

"Jerk! Asshole! You're fucking insane," Baekho gasped and panted, trying hard to control himself right now.

"Now, now. A good boy doesn't use such nasty words, hmm?" Minhyun pulled Baekho back with a gentle tug on his shirt, exposing Baekho's red face and glassy eyes as he shuddered and jolted. His nipples were starting to feel numb from all the stimulation and so was his ass. Minhyun smiled and once again, brushed off the trickling trail of saliva from his chin. "If you call me sir or maybe even master, I'll take off one of the vibrators."

"Go fuck yourself," Baekho snarled and Minhyun chuckled.

"You still have so much vigor. I can see why you would be the pack head. But oh, Baekho, don't forget why you ended up like this, hmm? It's your own fault."

Baekho whined and clutched his chest again, curling up slightly as Minhyun put it to maximum. He cried out and trembled, wanting it to stop.

"No, please. Stop."

"Beg me then."

Baekho groaned and bit his lip. He refused to beg Minhyun even if he was already using the word please. He just refused. He was super stubborn about things sometimes that he didn't even know why.

"Oh. Hello. How can I help you?"

"I would like to return the book. Is he okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Don't worry. Just a little tummy upset."

"Does he need medicine or something?"

"It's okay. That's really kind of you."

"Oh. It's only because you're so kind to me too."

Bullshit! Bull fucking shit, Baekho cursed in his head as he focused on not moaning and making an embarrassment out of himself in public. That would be the end of him.

Lunch time came around finally and Baekho felt like he had fought a war. Minhyun allowed him to rest by turning all three of it off and he was allowed food and water as well. He wanted to raise the question about the bathroom but was afraid Minhyun's reply would be the same as the day before. He ate quietly, losing most of his motivation to fight back by now. Minhyun was busy on calls and he silently stared at Baekho as he talked to customers or patrons. Baekho looked so moody and pale that Minhyun almost felt bad for pushing him that far. He also took notice of the stain on his pants and decided to grab a blanket from their staff room since people sometimes took naps there. He covered Baekho's lower half, startling the male who thought Minhyun was up to no good again. Minhyun chuckled and patted his head.

"Are you done eating?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good boy."

Baekho bit his lower lip and slapped Minhyun's hand away. "I'm not your fucking puppy."

"But you could be," Minhyun said, making Baekho freeze.

"The fuck is your problem?"

"No, Baekho. The question is what is your problem?"

Baekho stiffened and frowned. "What?"

Minhyun smiled and shook his head. "Well, back to business."

"Huh? W-" Minhyun started up all three again and Baekho yelped, tearing up slightly as his body had yet to recover from earlier and the break had potentially made him even mroe sensitive. He tugged at the cuffs with his legs and covered his face, trying not to cry from the stimulation. Minhyun left to get rid of the trash and sat down again, resuming his business while Baekho cried softly beside him. He wanted to cum, he really wanted to. His hand moved under the blanket and he sniffed. Maybe he should just give up after all. Shouldn't have messed with Minhyun from the start. Now he was the one who was all kinds of messed up. Minhyun had even sent him home instead of just leaving him out on the street. He should have already been thankful enough for that and learn his lesson but he was just too fucking stubborn to let it go, thinking he should get revenge. It was such a silly thought now. He was still the one being tortured now and it wasn't fun.

By the end of the day, he was too worn out already. He had almost passed out twice if one, it hadn't been for Minki slamming the door and two, the guy who came by to fix the door with his loud machinery. Once Minhyun closed up and bade everyone good bye, he made his way back to Baekho who just laid his head on the table. His mind long gone and his body void of anymore energy. Minhyun turned off all of the vibrators and Baekho gasped, still twitching slightly but feel relief wash over him.

"I hope you learn your lesson this time," Minhyun said and Baekho sniffed. He nodded quietly as Minhyun approached him. He pulled the chair out and lifted Baekho's shirt as he learned back. He peeled off the tape and vibrators, revealing perky hard nipples that were also red from all the abuse it had gone through. Baekho shuddered as the cold air hit his chest and moaned, finally able to let his voice go. He groaned and Minhyun chuckled. "Does it feel good?"

Baekho nodded before stiffening. "N-no!"

"Still being dishonest?" Minhyun shook his head and peeled the vibrator off the tape. "Then should I leave you here until morning? And we go for another day?"

"No!" Baekho yelped and Minhyun chuckled. "Please take it out."

"Hmmm...why don't you cum first?" Minhyun asked while grabbing a box of tissue. He handed it to Baekho who gasped.

"What?"

Minhyun picked up his phone and smirked. "It'll be more pleasurable this way."

"No, please. Just let me go to the toilet. I really need to pee too."

"Do as I say or I'll leave you here until morning."

Baekho flinched and bit his lip. He moved the blanket away and sobbed again, sliding his pants lower. His raging boner swung out proudly and he whined as he pulled out a couple of tissue and started to rub himself. He moaned painfully as it was really hard and sensitive. Minhyun started the butt plug again and Baekho arched his back, moaning freely now. He panted and gasped, filling the empty air with his voice. Minhyun recorded him quietly as he climaxed into the tissue and balled it up. The head librarian turned off the butt plug and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Baekho had no more thoughts except that he wanted to get the fuck out of here.


	3. Weak

Baekho managed to escape after that whole endeavour. He made it back home and took a long hot shower, trying to make himself feel normal again but his life had been turned upside down all because of one man. The one man he had decided to pick a fight with. The one man who had shown him he didn't have to have an entire gang behind him to make one's life miserable. The one man who only needed words and toys to make him fall to his knees. Baekho shouted and slammed his fists against the wall. That fucking one man. He hated him. He fucking hated Hwang Minhyun.

He laid down on his bed and passed out rapidly just like the day before. He woke up with sore nipples and a tingling asshole. Spine jolting every so often as he felt uncomfortable everywhere. He couldn't even hug his bolster as usual since his nipples kept jolting whenever he put any force on them. He wrapped himself up in his blanket and just cried softly, wishing he could turn back time and forget everything that had happened.

~~~

But everything in life was always easier said than done. For countless nights, Baekho started having nightmares of Hwang Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun and Hwang Minhyun. It had been a whole week since those events had occurred and Baekho didn't dare leave his home even when his gang came over to bring him out. He didn't want to suffer like that again but he also realised his body kept burning up even though it wasn't fever. His hand would travel across his body and he craved the pleasure Minhyun was able to give him despite fighting it as well. He cursed and cried and slept for 7 days, barely eating or drinking. He knew he couldn't live like this because this was no way for a human to live. There was only thing he thought to do.

Destroy the subject of his nightmare.

Then maybe he would be able to rest easy and believe that he was still normal. Believe that the pleasure and his cravings were just a hoax caused by the long weary hours of torture. So he threw on his black raincoat as it was drizzling out now and headed to the library, steeled with a new motivation to beat the crap out of the head librarian until he overcome the nightmares he had been plagued with. He stood outside the library, rain pattering down on his shoulders and head as he stared hazily in front of him. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed, making him jolt slightly but he refused to back down now. He was going to come out of this stronger and rid of his nightmares. He was going to go back to being Baekho, head of the gang. He checked the time and waited until it was almost time for the library to close before he approached. He leaned against the wall and watched as students or regular citizens left the library right on time. He lowered his hood to cover as much of his face as he could, watching and hearing as the staff bade Minhyun farewell and left as well. His hands tucked within his pockets balled up into fists. Even his name alone made Baekho shiver and not from the cold. Once everything had quieted down, Baekho still waited. If the library was his playground, he would wait for him to leave it and tackle him then. 

It didn't take long before the tall male showed up with his umbrella. He used his head and shoulder to hold onto the umbrella as he fiddled with the keys to lock the library. Baekho thought now was a better time than never. He was unguarded and too busy to fend for himself. He moved away from the wall and rushed up the steps, making water splash around him. Minhyun spun around to see what the sound is as Baekho swung his fist. Minhyun gasped and slipped, causing Baekho to miss. He growled and tried to punch him another time but Minhyun blocked it with the handle of his umbrella. Baekho snarled and aimed low but he never expected a yelping Minhyun to swing his entire umbrella towards him. He lost his footing and slipped down the stairs. Minhyun tried to catch him but he was too late as Baekho fell down and bumped his head, blacking out as he had lacked sleep and thus making his physical well being to be weaker than usual. Minhyun panted heavily as rain started to drench him. He lifted up his umbrella and walked down the steps slowly. He had reacted instinctively the moment he saw the punch coming his way so he didn't even have time to register who his prepatrator was until he walked up to him and moved his hair and hood away from his face. 

"Baekho?" 

~~~

Baekho groaned and twitched uncomfortably. His back felt pain and exposed but that was not all. He blinked and gasped, hearing the rattling of metal against wood as he tried to move his hands and legs. He looked around wildly as he came to the realisation that he was laying bare naked on a long table like a displayed specimen ready to be cut open. His limbs splayed apart and cuffed to each individual table legs. The thunder roared and he screamed, pulling at the cuffs and wanting to hide but was unable to. He gasped heavily, trembling in fear. He froze when he heard a clack followed by footsteps. The whole place was dim, only lit up by the small flashes of lightning. He could tell he was in the library but the darkness made it look eerie and Baekho was afraid of the dark.

"You're really loud, you know," a soft familiar voice said amidst the loud pouring rain. Baekho shivered and whimpers spilled out from his mouth as he tried to say something. "What is it? Did you finally piss yourself?" 

The footsteps stopped and the lightning flashed again, shocking Baekho as Minhyun was already next to him with that same cold smile. "M-M-M-" 

"You're already crying. Oh, you poor baby," Minhyun teased while wiping his tears away. Baekho didn't even notice his tears until Minhyun mentioned it. He sniffled and coughed a little. "What did I tell you about coming back here? You really don't learn, do you? Trying to scare me? Or maybe to hurt me?" 

"P-Please," Baekho whimpered and Minhyun chuckled. 

"What's that?"

"Don't-t... Don't-"

"Speak loud and clear, Baekho. Or I can't hear you." 

"Please don't do anything to me," Baekho wailed and tried to break free from the cuffs. Minhyun chuckled and gently pushed down on his stomach, making him jolt and gasp. The cold wooden table scraped his back every time he moved too roughly. 

"What do you think I'm going to do with you this time?" Minhyun hummed while walking along the table, trailing his fingers down Baekho's trembling body. From his stomach to his hip and his thigh. Baekho sobbed and shook his head. 

"No, no. I don't want this!" Baekho cried out and Minhyun laughed. 

"Don't want what? I haven't done anything. Not to mention, you're the one who can't stay away so why are you the one begging me not to do anything to you now?" Minhyun asked curiously as he snapped on another pair of gloves as he always did before he did anything to Baekho. Baekho cried out louder and bit his lip to try to stop himself. "Why are you so scared?" 

"I hate it. I hate it. I hate it," Baekho blurted out like a broken record and Minhyun chuckled, opening the box he had placed on the table beside the one Baekho was cuffed too. 

"But it seems like you haven't learned your lesson yet. Isn't that why you keep coming back? To be bullied by me?" 

"No, no, no. No! No." 

Minhyun leaned on the table and waved something in the air as he wiped Baekho's tears away. "Calm down. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt for yourself. The lightning flashed again and Baekho stared in horror at what Minhyun was holding.

"Please don't use that on me. Please, please." 

"Why not? I think I'll get very interesting results," Minhyun cooed as he clicked a button and several table lamps flickered on to give him a bit of light to work with. "Don't you think this is very romantic? In the dark with the rain pattering outside, just you and me in the library, having a little getaway." 

"No! No! You're insane!" 

Minhyun chuckled and patted Baekho's head, gently combing his hair. Baekho gulped and blinked fearfully at the male who had a soft expression. "Me, insane? You should be more honest with yourself. Admit it." 

"H-huh?" Baekho became confused as Minhyun slid his gloved hand across his chest. 

"Admit that you want this too. The human nature is more... Honest and simple, Baekho. Some wants control and some wants to be controlled." 

Baekho shook his head and sniffled. "You're s-saying I want to be c-controlled? That's bullshit." 

"Right. Then take control of your own life."

"What?"

"Maybe you are right about not wanting to be controlled but the way I see it now, you have no control on your own life either. Tell me, do you even have a job? Is that gang you hang around with even your friends? You keep coming back here even when you know all that'll happen is torture for yourself. Maybe this gives you a sense of control in your life that you never knew before." 

"B-bullshit," Baekho sobbed and Minhyun sighed.

"I give up. Let's just get on with the main event, hmm?"

"No! Let me go!" Baekho continued tugging at the handcuffs that just rattled without any signs of breaking. 

"Now, now. Relax. It'll only hurt if you fight back." Minhyun spread his legs apart and Baekho gasped, trying to close them but Minhyun squeezed his thighs and he shuddered, feeling tingly all over just from that squeeze alone. "This is why I say to just admit it." 

Minhyun's hand wandered over to Baekho's cock. He gasped when he realised he was already semi hard before Minhyun did anything to him. 

"No. I'm not-I'm not like this," Baekho whined and Minhyun sighed. 

"Fine. Just keep rejecting who you are or what you want. It'll only come and bite you in the ass," Minhyun said as he playfully pinched Baekho's butt. Baekho yelped and flinched, wincing as his back slid across the wooden table. Minhyun hummed and prepared the anal bead in his hand before probing Baekho's entrance. Baekho jolted and squirmed. 

"Please. Please don't put it in." 

"You're not that loose but it shouldn't hurt much," Minhyun said and managed to slide two fingers in. Baekho gasped and writhed, tensing around Minhyun's fingers as his muscles started to strain a little too. "Relax, Baekho. Relax." 

"I can't! I can't! Please. I beg you, okay? I'm begging you. Don't make me go through this. Please." 

Minhyun paused and quirked a brow. "You're... Begging me?" 

"Yes... Yes please. I... I don't want to have more nightmares." 

"Nightmares?" Minhyun questioned curiously. Baekho stiffened as he realised he was spilling the truth out without meaning to but if that was what it takes to make Minhyun stop, he would continue. 

"I can't stop dreaming about you every time I go to sleep now. I just w-want to rest properly. I thought if I came b-back and maybe... Maybe hurt you or something that makes me f-feel stronger, I'll get over it." 

Minhyun smirked and nodded. "Ah, I see. But, Baekho, why don't you try to think of it this way? All I'm doing is giving you pleasure. I'm not trying to actually harm you, you know. You're just afraid because you don't understand the feelings within you but I can assure you I'm not trying to make you feel small or overwhelmed. I want you to feel..." Minhyun clinched onto the table and hovered over Baekho who twitched. "...in control of yourself."

"I-I don't understand." 

"Just let yourself go. You're trying to be someone you're not." 

"What?" 

Minhyun pushed in the first bead and Baekho yelped. He gently caressed his hip to help him relax and Baekho felt himself tear up already. "Steady. Breathe."

Baekho gasped and shuddered, finding it difficult to breathe as he felt scared and uncertain right now. Minhyun's words had cut through his walls, the walls he had built since young, walls that he built to protect himself and now he felt vulnerable. Exposed. To the one person he thought he hated the most right now. He cried, unable to keep it in. Minhyun paused and gently wiped his tears while pushing in the second head. His body jolted and he gasped airily while staring into Minhyun's reflected feline eyes. There was something about the blank look in Minhyun's eyes that made Baekho felt two things. One was fear and the other was a sense of security. It was weird thinking that way, he thought but when he looked in those eyes, he didn't think of anything else and that allowed him to be in the present. The sound of the rain, the thunder, the flashes of light peering through the tall windows of the library. Baekho felt himself being there in that moment. Cuffed to a table, crying. 

"Minhyun," Baekho whispered and Minhyun smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Minhyun blinked and his smile faltered. "Sorry? I told you, your apo-"

"I know. I know. I... I mean it this time. I'm sorry."

Minhyun sighed and caressed his cheek. "Okay. Fine. But since we are already doing this, let's just go all the way, hmm? You wouldn't want to leave now with a boner, would you?"

Baekho didn't say anything else and Minhyun thought that wasn't too fun. He was about to stop and just end it there when he figured that he could try to push him a little more and see his reaction. The third, fourth, fifth increasing in size slid in as Minhyun pushed further. Baekho grunted and squirmed but was more silent than before. Minhyun climbed off the table to grab a box. Baekho peered at him and wondered what the other was up to now.

"Since you say you really mean your apology, I would take it that you would willingly accept your punishment now?"

Baekho pursed his lips and sniffled. He didn't reply Minhyun who frowned but sighed.

"Fine then. I liked it a lot better when you're squirming and crying but if you want to play the silent game, I guess I can change the game here a little."

Minhyun opened the box and pulled out a long silver rod that had a ring at the end of it. Baekho didn't know what it was even as Minhyun climbed on top of him again and grabbed a piece of paper he had prepared beforehand as well. 

"Let's play, okay?"

"P-play?"

Minhyun showed Baekho the rod and beamed. "Do you know what this is?"

Baekho shook his head but it frightened him all the same even if he had anal beads up his ass now, something he never thought he would experience. The varying sizes and texture made it difficult for Baekho not to moan every so often but it wasn't as horrible as being forced to hold it all in like his previous two encounters.

"A penis plug. It goes in your urethra and stops you from cumming or peeing."

"What?" Baekho gasped and gulped, feeling his cock twitch as Minhyun said so.

"Oh, someone's excited to try it out, hmm?"

Baekho's brief moment of calm was shoved off a cliff as he started to blink furiously and his heart rate picked up again. "Wait, no. I'm not ready." 

"Too bad. I'm not waiting," Minhyun said and shrugged. Baekho yelped as Minhyun grabbed his dick and flashed him an evil smile. Why did he even think for a second that Minhyun might let him go just because he meant his apology? He struggled but Minhyun squeezed him and he winced. 

"No, please. I'm scared. Please." 

"If you keep moving, it will hurt," Minhyun said gently and Baekho whimpered, trying to cease his trembling but he couldn't help it when he felt Minhyun placing the tip of the metal rod against him. He shut his eyes tightly and gasped as he felt it slide inside. 

"Fuck. Fuc-No-take it out! Take it out," Baekho yelled and tried really hard not to try to push Minhyun off him, more afraid he would hurt himself. His body jolted as the cold metal entered him, feeling absolutely weird and twitchy. Baekho immediately felt pressure building up backwards in his body. Minhyun hummed and slid it all the way in, leaving only the ring handle dangling off the tip of Baekho's dick. Baekho panted and his dick throbbed. "No... No." 

"Oh. Do you want it out, Baekho?" 

Baekho rapidly nodded and gasped, feeling his body shake and every movement made his back and front hurt again just like the first time he was caught. "Please... I'll do something else. A-anything else. J-just let me go." 

"No, I think this is just fine. Now then. All the preparations are done. Let's get to the main event." Minhyun stretched his body across the table and smiled as he lifted a piece of paper in front of Baekho's face. Baekho blinked in confusion as a page filled with words entered his view in the dim light. "This is where the games begin. I'll give you... 5 minutes top to memorise everything written here and after 5 minutes, you'll recite everything back to me. Get even one word wrong and your punishment gets worse, hmm?" 

"No... I don't want to," Baekho sobbed again and Minhyun laughed. 

"You're not in any place to choose. Oh and since you loved these so much yesterday, I'll be using them again today," Minhyun said as he sat up and pulled out the bullet vibrators from his pockets. Baekho gasped and shook his head. "If you recite everything perfectly in one go, I'll let you free. Fail once and you'll have to repeat from the start. Fail... 5 times and I'll cum inside you." 

"W-what?" Baekho froze and Minhyun grinned. 

"Did you really think I would prepare you so much and not fuck you?" The moment the curse word left Minhyun's lips, Baekho felt himself shudder. He blinked as he felt sweat trickle down his face. He sniffled and breathed in shakily. 

"I'll memorise it. I will." 

"Wonderful." Minhyun clipped the paper below the light and angled it so Baekho could see it as he took out his phone and set a time. "5 minutes start now." 

Baekho hurriedly scanned the words nervously. He forced himself to try to remember but the distinct buzz immediately snatched his attention as Minhyun turned one of it on.

"Time is ticking."

Baekho forced himself to look away and go over the words again and again. It was talking about biology and how the body worked. A lot of terms that Baekho couldn't understand either but he tried to remember all of them. Minhyun placed the vibrator down in the middle of his chest and Baekho stiffened, his feet twitching as it recalled the sensations he had felt before. He shook his head. He can't get distracted now. His asshole was literally on the line here. Minhyun rolled it forward and over his nipple, making him whimper and twitch but tried his hardest not to spare him any attention.

"Wow. You're being more serious than I thought you would. Is it really that scary for me to stick my penis into you?"

"Hnnn-" Baekho didn't want or need to hear that right now.

"It might feel good though." Minhyun pressed the vibrator down on his nipple and Baekho bit his lip, squinting his eyes as he kept reading again and again. Remembering each line, each word. Minhyun said nothing else and kept rolling it against Baekho's chest, sometimes resting it on one nipple for longer. He checked the timer and waited until it hit the halfway mark before he turned it off, deciding to move on to the next distraction. He held the ring handle of the anal beads and pulled. Baekho jolted when he felt the bead deep inside him, unwilling to come out as his ass had shut around it. Minhyun chuckled and pulled one out forcefully. Baekho arched his back and gasped.

"Ugh... Please... Stop," Baekho whispered airily and Minhyun shrugged, shoving it back inside. Baekho jumped and yelled slightly as his insides were already filled and a complete mess. His dick trembled and Minhyun just watched in amusement.

"You're getting really red," Minhyun whistled and did it again. Baekho groaned and pulled on the handcuffs, gasping softly as he steeled himself and kept memorising. Minhyun pulled out the beads again, two this time and Baekho moaned as it brushed against his prostrate. Minhyun giggled and pushed it back in, abusing his asshole and causing Baekho to be a writhing moaning mess. Saliva trickled down his parted lips again as he tried to breathe and calm down but couldn't. His eyes wanted to roll upwards from the pleasure and his stomach felt like it would erupt as there was no way out. He cried out and slammed his hands on the table, grunting heavily and biting his lip. "Oh?"

"I... I will not... Lose myself," Baekho said firmly and Minhyun smirked. The timer beeped and Minhyun snatched the paper away, pulling the beads out all the way as well. He managed to bring out one more breathy moan from Baekho before the other settled down on the table again.

"Confident. Let's see how you fare then," Minhyun said as he put the paper and beads aside. He slid himself between Baekho who gulped. He pulled his zip down and slid his underwear down to reveal the heat he had been packing the whole time. Minhyun licked his lips and smirked. "Well then. Let's see how good your memory is."

Minhyun positioned himself and placed his hands beside Baekho's head. Baekho let out a shaky breath and shuddered as he could feel the tip brushing against his throbbing ass. The heat emanating off it. It was not a cold lifeless toy. This was the real deal and it scared Baekho to no end. "Alright. Let's begin. The first sentence."

Baekho tried not to let his focus sway as he started to recite the paragraph to Minhyun. He was doing better than Minhyun expected but the smirk never left his lips. He was confident that Baekho would mess up and he did after managing the first 4 sentences. Baekho paused and gasped in horror when Minhyun chuckled.

"Oops. That's one." Minhyun picked up the vibrator from earlier and smiled. "One."

"No, please. Give me another chance. I can d-no-" Minhyun pushed the functioning vibrator inside and made sure it was pressing against Baekho's prostrate as the other jolted and moaned, clutching onto the sides of the table. "Aahh- Minhyun--Please-"

"Four more chances," Minhyun said and hummed in amusement. Baekho gasped and shut his eyes, telling himself that he could do it. He started reciting again from the beginning. He got pass the fourth sentence and was at the fifth when his mind started to feel dizzy. He was blanking out badly and it was all because of the penis plug this time. The constant stimulation of his prostrate had made him want to cum but the plug was stopping any leakage which made it hard for Baekho's body to accept. It was worse than the cock ring in Baekho's opinion but why would that matter? "Oh? And what's the next word?"

"It's... Our...biology...," Baekho panted, trying to remember the words he read but his ass was itching for more than the soft vibration and his cock pulsated painfully. "-and... We-I mean!"

"Oops. That's another wrong. Let's see. How about two, hmm? Come on, Baekho. I'm already going easy on you," Minhyun chuckled mercilessly as he started up the second vibrator and inserted it as well. "Look at your ass greedily eating it up."

Baekho moaned and trashed around slightly. He tried to push them out but Minhyun's fingers kept it in until Baekho settled down. He panted and whimpered, tensing up as he tried to remember the words. "I can't... Minhyun, I can't-"

"You said you can. I believe you. Come on now. Three more turns, hmm? It's my dick going inside next, you know."

Baekho jolted and clenched his jaw. His lips trembled and he cried out before nodding. "Okay... Okay."

Minhyun chuckled and leaned his head on Baekho's chest, pushing down against his dick and making him moan voicelessly. "Start."

"N-No. I can't focus if you-u do that."

Minhyun tapped his lips and clicked his tongue. "You don't get to choose how I want to punish you. Now start."

Baekho felt himself losing control of his tongue but still tried. He started all over again with tears streaming down his cheeks. He got past the fifth sentence but that's when it got hard again as his mind became jumbled and moans started slipping out his lips as Minhyun's dick brushed against his asscrack every so often when he jolt from the vibrators. He panted and stared into Minhyun's blank eyes with his dreamy ones. He felt like he was losing his mind by now.

"Baekho? You're not even halfway there yet."

Baekho couldn't remember the next words for the life of him. It was only 5 minutes after all. There was no way he could memorise everything. He wanted to give up but he still had a chance to save his ass if he didn't think fast. He started sputtering words out and Minhyun caught on his plan right away.

"Cheating, are we?"

"No! I'm j-" Baekho's words became a high pitched gasp as Minhyun pushed himself in. Baekho didn't expect the real thing to be even more... Sizable. Hot. Throbbing. Pulsating. He felt tears brim at the corner of his eyes again as he gasped and shuddered, feeling his muscles pulling eagerly for more.

"You're eating me right up," Minhyun chuckled as he slid in further, pushing the vibrator deeper inside. Baekho cried out and again, rattled the cuffs. His limbs were now colored with red from all his struggling and they hurt but Baekho didn't even notice as his dick's current state was a larger concern to him. "How are you still so tight, hmm?"

"Fuck....fuck you... Oh god... This... This is rape," Baekho babbled and Minhyun laughed.

"Rape, huh... What about assault? Did you think about your own physical assault on me when you grabbed me by the hair-" Minhyun grabbed his hair and Baekho winced. "-and poured water on me? Tell me, Baekho. You loved the feeling of being on top, didn't you?"

Baekho cried and hesitantly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Now you know how it's like to be at the bottom with no one to help you, hmm?"

"Y-yes. Yes..."

"So think twice before you do something like that to someone again, okay?" Minhyun said in a gentle tone and Baekho cried as his body shook.

"Yes! Please! Have m-mercy on me."

"You tried to punch me too today, Baekho. Why do you always resort to violence?" Minhyun pushed in deeper and Baekho's throat hitched as the vibrations became more intense. "Everything would have been peachy if you just behaved."

"Nnggg- Minhyun--the vibrators-"

"Don't worry. I'll just have you push them out later."

Baekho whimpered and couldn't stop twitching. His stomach felt like a pool of lava was boiling within it.

"Now. Start again from the top."

"I can't. I can't! I can't remember."

"Try. I don't care. Do it," Minhyun said sternly and Baekho let out a sharp whine before parting his lips to recite the words again but he could barely keep his focus and stumbled over his words. The moment he said a word wrongly again, Minhyun didn't even give him a warning as he started to move. Baekho shrieked from surprise and tensed up. He was slow and steady but Baekho couldn't get used to the feeling of a dick filling and emptying his insides that were already sensitive from all the earlier preparation. His moans spilled more and Minhyun held his cheeks. "Again. One. Last. Chance."

Baekho whimpered and let out angry grumbles as he tried his hardest this time. Minhyun suddenly lowered his head and Baekho shuddered as he felt Minhyun's hot breath against his. His hips were also losing control and wanted to move but whatever shred of his pride he had left wouldn't allow him.

"Twinkle-"

Baekho's eyes widened as Minhyun started to sing a nursery rhyme into his ear as distraction and it was working as Baekho forgot his words. He just wanted to lose himself in the pleasure and forget everything. Minhyun's sultry husky voice made his ear tingle and his dick throb even more as if it all just went south. The euphoria in his head was crazy as he felt himself possibly losing his mind for real. He started to forget words itself as he just moaned and revelled in the pleasure he was feeling.

"-up above the world-"

Baekho turned his head and looked at Minhyun with his glassy eyes. Minhyun paused his singing as Baekho suddenly moved forward and pressed their lips together sloppily. Minhyun gasped in surprise and shot backwards, pushing in deeper unintentionally. Baekho threw his head back and cried out. Minhyun's expression was one of shock but he collected himself quickly. He could see Baekho already lost it and decided to finish it before the other broke beyond repair. Baekho's moans filled the air as Minhyun fucked him properly this time while grabbing his waist. The rain had already died down outside and the large space echoed the sound of their skin slapping and Baekho's high throaty moans. Minhyun slowed down as he pulled the penis plug. Baekho yelped and tightened his thighs against Minhyun's sides as he pushed it back in again.

"Minhyun, Minhyun!" Baekho could only beg the other with his name as he couldn't construct proper sentences anymore. "Aahh- Min-ahhh-hyun-"

"Tell me. Will you come back?"

"N-no. I s-swear I will l-leave you alone!" Baekho gasped as Minhyun played with the penis plug more. The wave of pleasure being swung back and forth made Baekho lose his mind but at least Minhyun slowed down his thrusting. "I won't d-disturb you anymore."

"And your buddies?"

"I'll s-stop. Stop. Stop them."

"Good boy. Now, tell me what you want."

"C-cum. Please, l-let me cum."

"You're missing one more word."

"M-Minhyun ahh- Minhyun please."

"I know, Baekho. Hurts, doesn't it? Just say it and I'll let you cum."

"M-M-Master ahhh... Please."

Minhyun smirked and pulled it out. Strings of white followed along as Baekho cummed with a breathless moan. His body jolting as plenty of it shot out and made a mess out of his body. It even reached his face but he had no energy to be upset about that as his consciousness left him rapidly. He didn't even know how he managed to keep himself awake for so long but his body finally gave up. Minhyun pulled out and panted heavily as well. He noticed Baekho had completely stopped moving and gasped.

"Hey. Did you pass out again?" Minhyun asked and patted his cheek. Baekho showed no signs of consciousness and Minhyun sighed, pushing his damp hair out of his face. "Alright. Let's get you to somewhere comfortable."


	4. Then Don't

Baekho blinked and shuddered, pulling the blanket keeping him warm closer before he twitched. Blanket? He opened his eyes again and realised he had been tucked in on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar room. He rubbed his eyes and was about to just fall back asleep when the door opened and Minhyun entered. He jolted and was immediately upright.

"You-"

"You? Good morning is a more polite way to greet someone in the morning," Minhyun said and smiled while pouring out a glass of water for Baekho. Baekho noticed he was wearing clothes and his wrists weren't as sore as he thought they would be even though there were fading light pink marks. He sipped the water and put it down. "How does your body feel?"

"S-sore?" Baekho replied while getting up. He stretched a little, expecting all sorts of pain as before but instead they were just numbing sores that felt better after he stretched his body. "Actually... Its not that bad."

"Good. I helped you applied some soothing cream and muscle aching ones so you won't feel horrible when you wake up," Minhyun said and smiled. Baekho felt his heart skip a little and that made him gasp in disbelief. He turned away and scowled.

"Why do you even bother?"

Minhyun chuckled and shrugged. "I'm hoping this is the last time we meet, of course, so it'll be better to leave on a good note rather than a bad one."

Baekho swirled and snatched his rain coat up. "I'm....going!"

"Have a good day, okay?" Minhyun chuckled and waved as Baekho rushed out of the room. He noticed it was just one of the many doors the library had. He noticed some weird stares and glared in their direction as he left.

~~~

The words Minhyun left him with struck a deep chord in Baekho as he started to question his way of life. He was right about Baekho being unemployed and just constantly hanging out with his gang but he realised he couldn't change the way he lived so suddenly. He still ended up hanging out with them but instead of leading them, he stayed more in the back. They noticed his change of behavior too but didn't question it since Baekho was still the toughest out of them all. He would leave early and stopped partaking in any sort of indecent or illegal activities as he no longer felt that same rush of power he used to have when he made people shake in fear in their toes. Now he knew what that felt like instead. To be hopeless, to wish for someone to help you but there's no one. 

"You're home early these days," his dad said as he entered the house just as his old man was about to leave in his leather jacket and all. 

"Yeah. Not in the mood to be out much." 

"Hey, kid. If you don't keep up your rep, someone is going to snatch it under your feet and you'll lose your territory. I told you, didn't I? This is how we get paid. If you don't do your part, then you're worthless to me." 

Baekho nodded and just headed back to his room, not in the mood for anything as he shut the door. He sighed and laid in bed. It was only the third day since he last saw Minhyun but he still couldn't get rid of the male from his thoughts as if he was an annoying buzzing pest. He hated feeling empty like this. The moments he had with Minhyun, though were mostly filled with terror, was able to make him feel something more. The feeling of being able to set free after being tortured gave him a sense of relief as if his stress left with him when he was finally allowed to cum. His thoughts went south as his hand sunk under his pants, palming his cock. He buried his head in his pillow and gasped softly, trying to make himself feel satisfied again with just his hand but it wasn't working. No matter how long or quick he moved, it felt different. He didn't feel satisfied at all. His other hand snuck to his back and he froze. He had no lube. No toys that Minhyun had. He gulped and pulled his hands away from his body and groaned, punching a pillow and hissing as he felt himself losing control of his temper. He shouldn't want anything up his ass yet his body craved it. It craved... Minhyun's touches, his abuse, his voice. His cock driving up his ass. The mere thought of it triggered him again as he rushed into his bathroom and threw his clothes off. He turned on the shower to the highest heat and panted heavily as he found himself pressing his back against the wall and his hands trembling. He wanted relief but he couldn't give it to himself. It only made him more frustrated that he wanted Minhyun. He shouldn't. Why would he? The man made him tremble and cower. This was wrong or at least he felt that it was wrong. 

He tried again to rub himself, tried to cum but it wasn't happening and his ass twitched, aching for attention. He tried to push his finger inside but couldn't. There was no lubricant nor did he know the exact location of his entrance, he just felt the burning sensation. He tried to part himself and forcefully push a finger in to stop the pulsating but it burned when he finally managed to slide the tip of his finger in. He cried out and squatted down, panting heavily as he pushed his finger in deeper. He shook his head when it hurt. It never hurt this bad when Minhyun did it to him. He pulled out his finger and shook his head, wailing to himself as he hugged his trembling body. He can't believe he fucking tried that. He punched the bathroom wall and growled, wanting to just tear his skin off or do something to make this all stop. He rubbed his tears away and stayed in the hot shower until everything just felt numb. 

~~~

"-the South area?"

Baekho stared blankly out to the river as the wind made his hair fluttered. He had his hands stuffed in his pocket and sighed.

"Oi, Baekho. You coming or not?"

He looked up at his gang and blinked. How much longer will they do these kind of things? Years? For the rest of their life? Baekho frowned at the thought of it. In the end, he shook his head. He was tired of this. 

"Sor-"

"Sorry? Oi. You're our leader but you haven't been giving us any orders recently ever since the library. All you do is mope and sulk."

"At this point, we can't follow you anymore."

Baekho stared at them. What were they even doing? Seriously. This life suddenly lost its meaning to him. Baekho broke into a laugh and shook his head. What was he even doing this for? There was no future for him if they got caught one day.

"Then don't. I'm leaving."

He left the gang and strutted off without a path but soon, he found himself in front of the tall building that towered over him just like the man who owned it himself. Why was he even here? He had promised not to come back. He had managed to stay away for 5 days. He stared at the library doors, watching as people exit and enter. Some with large amount of books, some with a bag, some empty handed, some with family, some alone. He felt an odd pull towards the library, willing him towards it but he refused. He noticed a pastry shop nearby and entered it instead, purchasing a pie he had caught sight of. He walked up to the library, pie in hand. 

As he pushed the door open, he could hear Minki's voice at the check in counter where he was helping a couple to check out their books with a bright smile. That was until he saw Baekho at the door and his smile turned into a scowl. 

"What are you doing here?" Minki hissed and Baekho frowned, looking away and around. 

"Where's Minhyun?" he asked in a sharp tone. Clearly neither of them fancied the other's company even if they had been forced to spend a couple of hours together before. 

"Clearly not around for you to be bullied. Leave before I call the cops." 

"I'm not leaving until I see him." 

"What's going on here?" 

Baekho stopped glaring at Minki when he heard Minhyun's voice. The tall male stepped out from the back and raised his brows in surprise. 

"Baekho," he whispered. Baekho felt his body burn at the mere sight of Minhyun. His hand twitched but before he registered what he was about to do, his hand swung. The pie flew straight to Minhyun, hitting him right on his left shoulder. Jam and cream splattered everywhere. Minhyun froze as he held the falling tin foil. Baekho gasped as well, so did Minki before the other got furious and grabbed Baekho. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

Get angry. 

Yell at me. 

Do something! 

Minhyun looked at the people behind him instead and raised his brows worriedly. 

"Are you alright? Did you get hit by it?" 

"No." 

Baekho gasped in disbelief. How dare he just worry about other people first? Baekho was about to run up to him but Minki shoved him back. 

"Get out of here!" Minki snapped and Baekho stumbled back. 

"Minki, don't shout," Minhyun said softly and Minki's eyes flared at him. "You should leave, Baekho sshi. If you've done what you came here to do. Aron, could you get me a paper towel and the mop please? Please be careful of the pie on the floor." 

Baekho breathed heavily and gritted his teeth. "Stop acting like that! You're not this kind of person either! You're a real jerk and an asshole!" 

Minhyun stiffened and turned to Baekho, pursing his lips. 

"You... You're just as much of a hypocrite as I am! Why do you get to live a better life than I do?! Why do you get to play pretend that everything is fine?" Baekho hissed and Minki curled his fists. He lifted his hand to hit Baekho but Minhyun caught him before he made an actual scene. Minki was shocked that Minhyun held his arm tightly. It was the first time he had felt Minhyun's strength since the other had always been more soft spoken and timid. 

"Minki, please," Minhyun said in a shaky tone. Baekho growled and wanted to beat the crap out of Minhyun again but Minhyun shot a glare at him and he flinched. 

"He said awful things to you! Let me punch him once!" Minki fumed and snarled at Baekho. 

"No, Minki. It's fine. I'm fine," Minhyun said, holding onto the enraged male. "Just help me clean up, okay?" 

Baekho left the library when he realised Minhyun wasn't going to expose his true nature to anyone before Minki broke free and probably give him a black eye. He thought he would if he pushed him. He thought maybe everyone would know then how fearsome Minhyun actually was but he managed to turn the tides against him. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to do that either as he now found himself tucked beside the library trash can in the alleyway behind it. This is where he felt like he belonged. Trash. Useless. A waste of space. He felt so numb, so tired. He wished he could reset his life but knew that wasn't easy. He didn't know how long he was there for and maybe he even passed out but the next thing he knew, the door to the library opened and someone came out. 

"You know, someone might really mistaken you for trash if you stay there," the voice of the last person he wanted to see right now said. Baekho lifted his head from his legs and looked at Minhyun who had removed the dirtied sweater and rolled his sleeves up. He put the trash away into the bin and covered it. Minhyun sighed and propped a hand on his hip. 

"Come inside." 

Baekho turned away, refusing to even look at Minhyun who rolled his eyes. 

"There's no one else inside and I don't need you scaring my rubbish collectors away. Library closed early today since Minki was too worried about my mental health," Minhyun said and Baekho stiffened, grasping at his sleeves even more. "Don't be such a wuss just because you didn't get what you want."

"I'm not a wuss," Baekho snapped and stood up, following Minhyun inside. The other turned off some switches as they went back to the main area where the lights were still on but it was empty. He felt a surge of guilt now that he was alone with Minhyun who didn't even seem angry at him. Minhyun put the books onto the trolley and headed to the shelves to arrange them with Baekho just tagging along silently. 

"If you've got nothing else to do, help me put these back accordingly." 

"Are you... Really not mad at me?" Baekho mumbled as he took the books from Minhyun and went to the shelves to put them back. He realised all the books were arranged according to authors and alphabetically. Everything looked like they had a spot to belong in and maybe Baekho felt envy even towards books for a second. 

"Mad? Mad that you soiled my favourite sweater? Mad that you dirtied my library floors again? Mad that you said all those things to me?" Minhyun asked and Baekho stiffened. 

"Yeah. All those things."

"What do you think, Baekho? If I did that to you in front of your friends?" 

Baekho stopped and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry..." 

"Sure, sure. If you were sorry the first time, you wouldn't have come back again. The second, the third and now the fourth. You can't stay away, can you?" 

"I don't know." 

Minhyun noticed that Baekho hadn't moved from his spot and took the books from his hands to put back. Once he was done, he pushed the trolley back to the counter. Baekho made his way there as well, eyeing the counter. He gazed at Minhyun who was busy sorting out other things and hurriedly ruffled his hand inside the box. "I am mad but I know better than to stay mad. What about you? You don't know that you can't stay away or do you still refuse to admit it?" 

"Admit what?" 

Minhyun turned around and Baekho stuffed his hands into his back pocket. "You're not even listening to me. Very well. Why don't you just go home?" 

Baekho shook his head. "I... I came here... Because I wanted to ascertain something." 

Minhyun raised a brow at the rebellious male and crossed his arms. "There's nothing here for you. I don't want to babysit you." 

"There is." Baekho walked up to Minhyun who stared at him as he started to lean in. Minhyun moved back, pushing his hand against Baekho's lips. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"There is you," Baekho whispered and Minhyun laughed. 

"Don't kid with me. You're obviously lonely and want attention. I'm not going to give that to you. I have better things to do," Minhyun said and Baekho frowned, grabbing hold of Minhyun's wrist and moving it away. Minhyun winced when Baekho tightened his grip and pulled him close. "Don't forget what I have done to you." 

"So take responsibility then," Baekho whispered as their lips were inches apart. Minhyun pursed his lips and tried to push Baekho away but he caught his other hand too. "I noticed you're not actually strong. You just caught me off guard before. You're smart but if it comes to a battle of brawn, I'm not going to lose."

"And what? You're going to rape me now?" Minhyun asked with a sharp tone. Baekho blinked. He didn't think this through honestly. "Don't chicken out on me now and definitely don't start fights you can't win." 

Minhyun pushed his lips against Baekho's harshly, surprising the other who stumbled back and hit the counter as Minhyun used his strength against him. Baekho gasped when Minhyun slid his tongue across his bottom lip before sliding it in. They've never kissed this intensely before and Baekho found himself already melting in Minhyun's kisses. He forced himself to stay focused and flipped Minhyun over, trying to dominate the kiss this time as their tongue fought one another. He panted and pulled away to breathe, taking the chance to turn Minhyun around and pull his wrists to the back. Minhyun gasped in surprise but didn't attempt to fight back since Baekho had already shown his physical prowess earlier and he didn't think it was worth to try to get himself hurt trying. 

"You think this is really going to make you feel any better?" Minhyun hummed and Baekho growled, snapping the rulers around Minhyun's wrists and letting out a relieved breath when he was actually able to do it.

"I don't know."

Baekho turned him back around and glared at the male who just smirked. "Attacking me won't make you feel better, Baekho. I know that."

"Why? What makes you think you understand anything about me or my life at all?!" Baekho snapped and grabbed Minhyun's throat. Minhyun coughed a little but still kept a cheeky smile even as his eyes became a little teary. 

"Because you're shaking... You're unsure about your next moves. You don't even know what you want to do," Minhyun wheezed and Baekho gasped. Minhyun was right but he refused to believe it. He refused to admit it but he let Minhyun go. Minhyun breathed in and cleared his throat. "I'm not the same as you for sure but at least I know what I want." He walked over to a chair and sat down, breathing in deeply. Baekho looked at him with hopelessness clear in his eyes. "You don't have to give me such a puppy look. Why don't you come here and let me take care of you, hmm?" 

"Take care?" 

"Come closer," Minhyun cooed and Baekho found himself approaching the other. His body reacted by itself and even though he towered over Minhyun currently, his body shuddered. He wanted Minhyun. To touch him. To hold him. To crave him. But he didn't want to say it. He was stubborn that way and it would also be the same as admitting Minhyun was right about him wanting to be controlled by others. "Bend down slightly." 

Baekho did as told and Minhyun kissed his lips gently. Baekho was surprised but he reciprocated the kiss. Minhyun moved back and hummed, leaning in towards Baekho's ear. 

"Hey, do you remember what it was that you wanted me to do the third day we met again? Why don't you do it instead, hmm?" 

Baekho stiffened. He knew what it was without even needing Minhyun to clarify. The smirk on his lips was more than enough. He wanted to snap, wanted to rebel, wanted to say never but he fell to his knees, breath picking up as his eyes zoned in on Minhyun's groin. He could still recall the heat and the size, the feeling of it as it entered him. It made Baekho's dick twitch and harden. 

"Look at you, all flushed. Are you sure you weren't anticipating this?" Minhyun teased and Baekho jolted. He froze and clenched his teeth. 

"I'm not... I-" Baekho shook his head as he realised he was already listening to Minhyun despite having the upper hand this time. Or did he? He looked at Minhyun with wide frightened eyes but Minhyun just stared back at him with his cold sharp eyes. He gulped and looked down again. "No. I'm not supposed to be listening to you." 

"Oh? But you are, aren't you?" Minhyun leaned down and since he couldn't hold Baekho with his hands bound behind him, he placed gentle kisses on his ear instead. Baekho shivered and whimpered. His body recalling the things Minhyun did to him even without him wanting to. He panted and Minhyun kicked off one of his shoes as he slid a foot over to Baekho's growing hard on, rubbing it with his covered toes. Baekho gasped and leaned forward, wanting more and more but Minhyun pulled away and he whimpered, bringing his hands up to Minhyun's thighs and begging him with his twinkling eyes. "You already know what to do." 

Baekho looked down and his hands hungrily unzipped Minhyun's pants, pulling away the disturbances that kept him away and gasped as he pulled Minhyun's semi hard on out fully. Feeling it in his hands was different than feeling it up his ass but he found it exhilarating either ways. Maybe he had already lost all sense of control then but he didn't even notice or maybe he didn't care as the thing he was craving badly for days was in front of him now. All forms of hesitation suddenly flew out the window as he wrapped his lips hungrily around Minhyun's cock, his hot breath making Minhyun shudder and becoming harder and thicker. It filled Baekho's mouth but he didn't care as he dove deeper, tongue feeling every inch it could. Minhyun moaned softly, arching his back and trying to pull the rulers off his wrists. He eyed Baekho with lustful eyes as he wished he could push the other down and take him right now. 

"You're actually good at something," Minhyun said teasingly and Baekho growled, hollowing his cheeks. Minhyun's lids fluttered and his head tilted back as he gasped for air. "That's amazing. You're amazing at this, hmm? Done it before?"

Baekho didn't respond as he started to bob his head in and out instead while clutching his pants with his other hand. He wanted to rub himself off but held off on it. The heat radiating off Minhyun made his head swirl and his stomach weak but there was something more that he wanted than just this. He let go with a pop and a trail of saliva before panting heavily. He rubbed his lips and slid his pants down, revealing his leaking dick as well. Minhyun hummed in amusement as the male stood up. He climbed onto the chair to Minhyun's surprise as he pulled his pants off the rest of the way and panted, hovering his ass over Minhyun's cock. That was when Minhyun first showed hesitation.

"I don't think you want to do that," he said and scooted up to avoid Baekho plunging himself deep inside.

"Why? Let me do whatever I want," Baekho growled.

"It will hurt. Really bad. At least a condom, please?"

"You did it without one before."

"I prepared you beforehand. Okay, mister? I'm not that much of a savage to enter you raw without preparing."

Baekho glared at Minhyun, clutching onto the chair. He refused to listen though, being the rebel he is and Minhyun sighed.

"Your saliva won't be enough," he said, trying to convince Baekho but he didn't listen as he still tried to push himself down. Minhyun pursed his lips and sighed, "Fine. Don't trust me."

Baekho managed to put the tip in and he breathed out shakily, maybe regretting his decision a little once he recalled how painful it was to just use his fingers alone but he didn't want to fucking care about that right now so he pushed himself down forcefully. Minhyun grunted and panted softly, trying to keep still so he won't hurt Baekho either. Baekho's tears sprung into his eyes as it burned but he immediately captured Minhyun's lips to distract himself. Minhyun pitied Baekho at that moment. The other was trying so hard and fighting with himself that Minhyun wondered if there was anything at all that he could do to help but knew he shouldn't have such thoughts. It was up to Baekho to seek his help fully or not. He didn't want a half hearted person stringing him along just to run back to their problems halfway.

"It hurts," Baekho whimpered against Minhyun's lips. He could feel Baekho's quivering lips and chuckled.

"Told you, didn't I?" Minhyun mumbled back his response. Baekho frowned and started to kiss Minhyun's face while letting his ass mold into the shape of Minhyun's cock first. He felt an odd sense of relief now that Minhyun was buried deep inside him and he felt every curve and every pulse as if Minhyun's own warmth made him feel alive. His kisses travelled down to Minhyun's neck and his lips parted to bite the male but before his teeth could sink in, Minhyun flinched and moved away. "Don't leave your marks on my skin."

"But... But you left marks on mine," Baekho said and pouted.

"I leave fading ones. I have never bitten you before, Baekho."

Baekho thought for a moment and guessed that was true but that also made him think that that was weird considering how much Minhyun had already altered his body. "Why not?"

"Because you're not mine," Minhyun's reason was simple and short. Baekho stared at Minhyun and blinked.

"I'm not... Yours."

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"You are the one who keeps coming back, Baekho. That doesn't make you mine. If you're mine, I won't even let you leave," Minhyun said and kissed Baekho to make a point. "I'll keep you here, treasure you and love you forever."

Baekho knew he should feel like Minhyun sounded like a psychopath at that moment but all his body knew was the excitement to those words. How much more can Minhyun show him, make him feel, spoil him?

"Now, move."

On command, Baekho moved. He hissed at first from the pain and burning sensation but soon felt relief as Minhyun's precum made it easier and smoother the more he moved. He cried, he moaned, he held onto Minhyun as he raised his hips and let it fall again. Minhyun grunted and pressed butterfly kisses on Baekho's bouncing chest. He could feel Baekho's cock gliding between their bodies and he leaned closer, moving his hips as well when Baekho's moans were riddled with pleasure instead of pain. Sweat trickled down Baekho as he held onto Minhyun tightly.

"More, deeper," he cried out and Minhyun wondered if he was hearing things for awhile but he wasn't. "Break m-me."

"Baekho, stop," Minhyun gasped, realising the other was pushing himself over the limit but Baekho just clenched harder and went faster. Tears and saliva slid down his face but Baekho didn't care as his voice filled the air once again. 

"Aghh- Minhyun-"

"Baekho, you have to stop."

"No! I am in control! Ahh! I won't-s-stop."

Minhyun actually tried to pull the rulers apart this time but they hooked around his wrists tightly like snakes coiling around them. He looked at Baekho worriedly as the other's face was contorted with pleasure and euphoria. His eyes probably rolled behind a little as Minhyun could barely see the browns of his pupils. He was afraid the other might pass out in this position and that wouldn't bode well for either of them. Baekho slammed down hard one last time before he gasped and spurts of white stained Minhyun's shirt and his own. His back fully arched and lips parted for one last moan before he breathed in again, shuddering at the adrenaline rush leaving his body. Minhyun restrained himself from cumming just yet, afraid that might be the last straw for Baekho's body to handle as the other leaned forward and hugged him. Baekho started to tremble and sniffle.

"Baekho, take off the rulers, please?" Baekho reached downwards and pulled them off, throwing them to the side as Minhyun moved his hands to hug him. He gently patted his back and kissed his neck. "Let it all out."

"Don't wanna," Baekho said defiantly and Minhyun laughed softly.

"Okay. Then go to sleep, hmm? It'll all be better once you wake up."

"But you haven't cum."

"That-"

"Am I that bad at sex? But you praised my blowjob."

Minhyun held back another laugh as he patted Baekho's head. "No, you're great at it. Your body is amazing. You have a lovely sultry voice."

"Then why..."

"Because I'm worried about your body and you."

Baekho sniffled and rubbed away his tears as Minhyun slowly lifted him out. Baekho groaned and bit his lower lip. Minhyun let him sit on his lap for a while as he recovered. "Worried about me?"

"You silly baby," Minhyun chuckled softly as he wiped Baekho's tears away too.

"I want to stop feeling, Minhyun."

"I know."

"I don't want to live like this anymore."

Minhyun held him close and hummed. "I understand."

Baekho slowly fell asleep in Minhyun's arms and numbing legs. Even though Minhyun knew he shouldn't let his resolve weaken, he really pitied Baekho. He wished he could make the pain stop. Make him feel better. But if Baekho wasn't going to ask him for help, Minhyun wanted to refrain from offering too. He carried the sleeping male to his office room after he had managed to wear his pants and transfer him over to his back. He laid him down and gently combed his hair away from his gentle features. Minhyun wiped him down and took off his shirt to throw into the washing machine that he had in the library along with his own shirt. He cleaned up the library and made sure everything was clean and arranged before checking on Baekho again, covering him with a blanket which he cuddled into. Minhyun sat beside him and gently caressed his cheek as he whimpered softly.

"Baekho ah... I hope you will learn to smile from the bottom of your heart one day."


	5. Minhyun Isn't Like That

His eyes opened and the first thing he felt was his body bouncing. He yelped and held onto the car, thinking he was about to crash or something but then realised they just crossed a bump.

"Oh. You're awake."

Baekho recognized Minhyun's voice straight away before realising he was in a car being driven by Minhyun. It was bright out and he squinted.

"Are we going somewhere?" Baekho asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Home. I'm bringing you home."

Baekho blinked and sat up. "Wait. You were the one who sent me home the other time too?" 

"Yeah, of course. Who else would I ask to do something like this?" 

"Aren't I heavy? How did you even carry me around?" 

"Trolley." 

Baekho blinked before remembering that he was pushing one around when they went around the library to put the books back. "Oh." 

Minhyun parked the car and let out a long sigh. "Well then. Good bye." 

Baekho noticed they had reached his home and pursed his lips. He looked at Minhyun and furrowed his brows. "Yesterday..." 

"Nope, no. Don't say anything about it. I hope this is the last time we do meet, Baekho."

"Eh?" 

"It's not good for either of us to keep this up. I don't want a half hearted... Relationship."

Baekho stared at Minhyun who chuckled and leaned over. Baekho thought Minhyun was going to kiss him or something but the other opened the door instead. He felt disappointment grip his chest. 

"I don't need someone who can't make his own decisions and stick to them. I'm also not looking for anyone at the moment. What we had could almost be considered a fling. You needed it but you also need to know that I can only help you if you are willing to let go."

Baekho knew Minhyun was just explaining why this couldn't continue but he felt like he had been rejected and it made him feel bitter. "You said you knew... You said you understood... Were those just lies?" 

"They aren't. But you should go. Make up your mind. My doors are always open if you need help but only if you are certain about it." 

Baekho clenched his fists and got down the car. He slammed it shut and wanted to rage at Minhyun but he was right. Baekho didn't know what he wanted now. He just knew he wanted to stop feeling and stop being such a miserable kid but what about after he achieved that? Minhyun drove off and Baekho bit his lower lip. He headed back into his house and sighed. There was no point in getting mad at Minhyun. He never had a concrete reason to right from the beginning. He was the one who had attacked him first. He got what was coming for him. 

He entered his house and laid on the couch. He noticed the mess on the table. Beer bottles, papers, cigarettes. He wondered when the house he lived in had become such an uninhabitable place to be in. It stunk and there was nothing homely or warm about it except for the smoke clogging his trachea. He sat up and opened the window to air his home. He guessed cleaning up the house would be better than just letting it rot.

~~~

"What is that stench?"

Baekho looked towards the door where his dad stood, cheeks red and body wobbly. He had been waiting the entire day for his dad to come home so he could try to talk to him but he wasn't expecting the stench of alcohol along with the smoke to waft in heavily again. 

"Dad... Um... I took out the air freshener from the storeroom and hooked it up. I hope you d-"

His dad walked up to him and punched him across the face without warning. Baekho gasped and stumbled back, cheek stinging slightly. He looked at his dad who seemed furious.

"What the fuck is this, Kang Dongho?" He snapped and threw down an envelope. Pictures flew out from within and Baekho gasped softly. It was pictures of him entering the library. "Finally let the nerd get to your head, didn't you? Think you can be all good boy now?"

Baekho's breath picked up and he shook his head. "No, dad. I can explain."

"Explain?" His dad shoved him down onto the table and he cried out, grabbing his hand as he tried to stop his dad from choking him. "You're ruining my reputation! You think I raised you so you can destroy everything I've built from the bottom?" His dad pushed him off the table and he choked, coughing as he slid across the ground.

"Dad, you're drunk. Please..."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. You're just as shameful as your mother. Fucking around with nerds and being completely worthless," the old man snarled as he pulled Baekho to his feet. Baekho found his anger shot up but he didn't want to hit his dad so his dad hit him instead, punching him across the face and room again. "Useless. Think you know everything with just a little knowledge? You're just assholes who think you're too important for anyone else. Too good."

"Dad, I neve-"

"Shut up." His dad raised his leg and brought it down on him. Baekho blocked it with his arms and tears slid down his face. His dad was drunk. This wasn't the first time. His dad said words that hurt. Wasn't the first time either. Talking crap about his mother. Wasn't the first either. "Tell you what. That nerd you're fucking? He's probably fucking everyone else too."

Baekho twitched.

"Minhyun isn't like that!" Baekho snapped and finally shoved his father away. His arms hurt, his stomach hurt and so did his face.

"Oh so the fucking nerd has a name too? You're just being deceived!"

Baekho sobbed and shook his head. "I hate you!"

"I raised you!"

Baekho ran to the door and hurriedly left, leaving his father's snarls behind as he ran across the road and towards the one place he kept telling himself not to go back too. Yet he still came back in a full circle and ended up at the steps of the library, hugging his legs and crying. It was already late and the doors were locked. He didn't have Minhyun's number and he didn't know where else he could go. He rubbed his tears away and hit his head, cursing at himself for being this way. For wanting to have someone to rely on. For wishing there was someone who could save h-

"Baekho?"

He stopped hitting himself and looked up in surprise. "Min...Minhyun." He broke down crying and clung onto Minhyun who flinched but returned the hug. "Help me... Please help me."

"You're bleeding. Let's get you inside." Minhyun tried to move but Baekho held him there, crying and trembling. Minhyun sighed and patted his back gently. "Baekho, if you're not going to budge, I can't open the doors or would you rather go to a clinic?"

"No. No..." Baekho let him go but still held his shirt tightly. Minhyun opened the door and led him inside. He pulled a chair out and made Baekho sit but the other refused to let him go.

"Baekho. I'm just going to get the medical kit, okay? Just relax..." Baekho looked at Minhyun with teary eyes and Minhyun felt bad for making the other let go. He held his hand, patting it gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here if you call for me."

Baekho nodded and let him go gradually. Minhyun smiled and headed to the counter to get the first aid kit. He wondered if Baekho had gotten in a fight but from the way he was shaking in the chair, he didn't think that was the case. He started to help Baekho clean his wounds and also applied cream over his bruises. Baekho had stopped crying but he still looked dreadful. Minhyun gently caressed his cheek and Baekho leaned into his hand. His eyes flicked towards Minhyun and they were filled with such remorse. 

"Would you like to rest?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded. "Alright. Up we go." 

Minhyun brought Baekho into the same room he had been sleeping in before and laid him down on the couch. He tucked him in with the blanket and Baekho held his hand. 

"Minhyun..." 

"Yes?" 

"Could you..." Baekho's voice was shaky and he hesitated to ask Minhyun to stay but Minhyun waited for him to collect himself first. "Its fine. I can-" He pulled his hand away and Minhyun grabbed it this time. 

"I can stay until you fall asleep," Minhyun said softly and Baekho felt himself wanting to tear up again. He nodded and smiled a tiny bit before closing his eyes. 

"Thank you." 

Minhyun sat beside Baekho and gently caressed his hand with his thumb, holding it like it was precious. Minhyun turned his hand around and traced his palm, observing his fingertips. He looked at Baekho who had fallen asleep and gently put his hand down on his chest. He stared at Baekho's sleeping face and smiled. 

"You came back again..." 

~~~

Bam! 

The sound of doors slamming made Baekho jolt awake, gasping and hands clawing for something. He grasped the blanket and pulled it closer to himself as his eyes stared out at the room nervously. The room was empty and that made him nervous again as he slowly stood up, moving the blanket to wrap around himself. He opened the door and peeked out. There were tons of boxes at the front and Baekho was confused as Minhyun stood there, clipboard in hand and writing something. The library was empty and Baekho looked at the clock inside the room. It was already 9.30am so where was everyone? No Minki, not even a single person reading books or just lounging around. 

"M-Minhyun?" 

Minhyun looked up from the clipboard and smiled at Baekho. "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" 

Baekho wasn't sure if he did but he did feel well rested so he supposed he did have a good sleep. He nodded and smiled a little in return as he waddled over to Minhyun with the blanket. "What's all these? What happened to your library? I thought it was open everyday."

"I'm closing it today."

"Why?"

Minhyun put down the clipboard and walked over to Baekho. "Because I have something more important to look after today."

"What is it? Do you... Have to leave?" Baekho asked, sounding a little worried. Minhyun chuckled and shook his head. He held Baekho's hand which surprised the other and started to lead him upstairs. They walked to the tall glass windows that had minimal stained glass patterns and Minhyun cleared a spot for them to sit on. Baekho was confused and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"Baekho."

"Y-yeah?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" 

Baekho looked around nervously and down at his fingers. Minhyun rubbed Baekho's hands gently. They sat in silence for awhile before Baekho let out a sharp sigh. Baekho moved closer to Minhyun who allowed him until Baekho was curled up against his chest. Minhyun slowly moved his hand up and placed it on Baekho's shoulder. Baekho clutched Minhyun's shirt and gazed up at the male who gently rubbed his arm.

"You'll listen... To what I want?" Baekho asked softly and Minhyun nodded. Baekho breathed in and sat up slightly until they were at the same eye level. He looked down and started to unbutton Minhyun's shirt.

"Baekho?"

"Please, Minhyun.... I... I want you to mess me up. I want you to make it so I can't think anymore. I want you to help me get rid of this feeling inside my chest," Baekho started to whimper, clutching onto Minhyun tighter and crawling onto him. Minhyun held his shoulders and settled him down.

"Baekho, Baekho. Listen to yourself. Do you even understand what you're saying?"

"Yes... Please, Minhyun. You said you'll listen. Just do what you always do. Make it so I can't think. So I won't feel like I'm useless or worthless. As if I have a place in this world beside you."

Minhyun gasped and slammed Baekho down. Baekho's eyes were red again and he whimpered, holding onto Minhyun. Minhyun stared at him and breathed in deeply. "You have a place in this world. You're not worthless. You're not useless."

Baekho shook his head and held back his tears. His voice cracked as he spoke again, "That's not true. That's not true."

Minhyun kissed his lips and felt Baekho shaking even as he responded to it. "Listen to me. Listen, Baekho."

"No...no. Help me, Minhyun."

Minhyun froze and stared at Baekho's shimmering hazel eyes as the sunlight peered in through the translucent glass. Baekho realised Minhyun stopped moving and clutched onto him. 

"Help me." 

Minhyun's lips parted and he shuddered slightly before closing his eyes and nodding. "Okay.... Okay." Minhyun let him go and stood up. Baekho held onto his shirt and Minhyun calmly slid his hands off. "I'll help you."

"Then...what are you waiting for?" 

"I need you to really understand what I need from you for me to be able to help you first." 

"What?"

"You need to apologise first."

"I'm sorry. What else do you need me to do? I'll do anything."

Minhyun rubbed Baekho's arms to calm him down. "Not only to me but everyone you've ever wronged before. And I also want you naked if I'm going to do anything. I'll give you some time, okay?"

"No, I don't want m-" Minhyun kissed him to shut him up and caressed his cheeks.

"There's no turning back, Baekho. If you want my help, by the time I'm back, I want your clothes removed. If you have any... Even just a small smidge of a second thought, you're free to walk out the door now. I want you to know that this is the decision you've made and stick with it."

Baekho panted softly and stared into Minhyun's eyes. He blinked and nodded, slowly letting go of Minhyun. Minhyun kissed his forehead and slowly backed away to the staircase. He headed down and Baekho looked outside. Outside, he was alone and afraid. No one could help him, not even the people he had hung out with daily. After all, they never knew him. The him behind all that snappiness and rage. Nobody would have offered him a helping hand if he was dying on the floor. He knew that. He had wronged many people. Hurt plenty. And for what? 

For his dad. His 'future'. He sighed and looked towards the stairs. 

And what about in here? 

There was one man who treated him differently than anyone else he has ever met before. One man who looked at him, smiled at him and said honest ugly truths in his face. Who also hid who he truly was to the rest of his own world. He laughed a little and leaned against the window. 

"I must be mad," he sighed as he started to take off his clothes. 

~~~

"Do we really have to go through this?" Baekho asked as Minhyun wrapped his arms around Baekho's neck before a click sounded. The metal chain connected to it rattled as Minhyun moved it out of the way to gaze at him. 

"As I thought, yellow suits you." 

"No way. Its a sickening bright color." 

Minhyun chuckled and hummed. "What's your favorite color then?" 

"I... I... B-Blue." 

"Lies." 

Baekho blushed furiously and pouted. "Pink..."

"Sweet. Pure. Much like yourself." 

"Shut up. I don't see the point of you having to put a collar on me. Is this really going to help me or are you just playing some sick joke on me now?"

Minhyun laughed and leaned closer to Baekho until their lips almost meet and their chest touched. One bare and one clothed. "Did you really think I was going to help you?" 

Baekho gasped in shocked and frowned. He stood up and started walking back to his pile of clothes that Minhyun had put aside. "You asshole." 

Minhyun grabbed the chain leash and pulled harshly. Baekho choked slightly as he was pulled back and stumbled onto the window. Minhyun pulled the chain downwards and he grunted, hand grasping at the collar that threatened to choke him if he fought back. "Relax, Baekho. If you keep trying to fight me, you won't be able to let go. Show me now. Who you truly are."

Baekho hissed and grabbed Minhyun's neck. Minhyun stared at him. "L-let me go."

"You stayed, Baekho. So you let me go."

Baekho's shaking hands slid off and down to his lap as he wheezed, coughing and clutching his throat once Minhyun eased up on his hold.

"There... You're doing great," Minhyun said. He was worried for a moment that Baekho would actually choke him but seeing him ease up made him regain his composure. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Baekho glared at him and Minhyun sighed, leaning in to kiss him. Gently, softly. He pressed their bodies together while his gloved hands held onto the chain and another went down Baekho's thighs. He hitched Baekho's leg up and Baekho whined softly, holding onto his sides as he was pressed back against the window. Minhyun slid a finger in and Baekho gasped, immediately trying to sink himself deeper. Minhyun won't judge him. Minhyun won't tell him that this was wrong. 

"Someone's being greedy," Minhyun giggled and Baekho growled, pulling him into sloppy kisses as their tongues tasted one another. 

"And it's all your fault for being so goddamn tasty," Baekho barked back and Minhyun cooed in amusement. 

"Beg me for it. More. I like the sound of your whimpers," Minhyun whispered as he kissed Baekho's neck, sucking on it harshly to leave a mark that wouldn't last. Baekho whimpered and grinded his hips down. 

"I want you, Minhyun. I want you to make my world turn," Baekho groaned, hastily clamping his leg around Minhyun who started to thrust his fingers in and out. Minhyun smirked and let his lips explore further, leaving more light marks down his chest. "Mark me, Minhyun. Make me yours."

"That's too much," Minhyun whispered and kissed his chest. "It's not the right time yet."

"Then when? Ahh..." Baekho shuddered when Minhyun found his sweet spot and pressed deeper against it. 

"When you're ready." 

Minhyun continued to spread Baekho wider and gently kissed his chest but Baekho found it lacking. He wanted more. More intense. It wasn't enough. Not like the other times. "Minhyun, I need more. I want you. Please."

"Hmm.... But don't you want something less intense for a change?" 

Baekho shook his head and pouted. "I want you to mess me up." Baekho lifted Minhyun's face to show him that he was serious before their lips crashed against one another. More desperately, deeper. Until they couldn't breathe. Minhyun guessed he didn't have a choice then. He pulled away and tried to get the condom but Baekho pulled him back. "Just fuck me up. I don't care anymore." 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "As you wish, Princess." Minhyun lowered his pants and underwear, barely even given a chance to prepare as Baekho was already trying to push himself in. Minhyun laughed and lifted his leg higher, tilting him sideways as he pushed in. Baekho gasped and Minhyun wasted no time in moving. Baekho yelped in pain and his head turned to the window instinctively. He stiffened when he noticed people walking outside and immediately became flustered. 

"M-Minhyun, wait!" 

"What?" Minhyun squeaked and Baekho turned fully flushed. 

"The window. We should move. People can see us outside," Baekho said timidly and wanted to move away from the window but with the way Minhyun had his legs splayed out and his body pressed against it, it was almost impossible for him to move. Minhyun smirked and placed a hand on the window, leaning closer to Baekho's face. 

"That's it? You're scared of people outside looking at us and judging us?" 

Baekho gulped and nodded. "I-I mean, you have your reputation to keep up. If people saw us, t-" 

"Baekho, oh, Baekho. You silly little baby." 

"Huh?" 

Minhyun placed Baekho's leg down but this time, his back ended up facing Minhyun and he gasped as Minhyun had successfully made his chest face the window, exposing his head down to his groin and lifted knee. "Let everyone see then."

Baekho shuddered and shook his head, moving backwards to try to avoid it but Minhyun pushed his dick in deeper and Baekho gasped, body jolting forward as he now had a full view on the outside. His heart raced even faster and he became afraid. He was afraid of the outside. He did not feel safe. His hands pressed against the window but one pull forward from the leash and he couldn't run. 

"You're squeezing me harder," Minhyun whispered against his shoulder and Baekho moaned softly as Minhyun's hand trailed along his member that was squished against the window. "And here is plenty excited too." 

"N-no. No. Please, Minhyun." Minhyun started to hump Baekho with mercy instead until he cried and moaned from how fast Minhyun was going. Every thrust hitting his good spot. Baekho could see his breath fogging up the window and his body glided across the surface, creating noises that filled his ears and making him even more embarrassed. Minhyun pulled the chain backwards and Baekho tilted his head to the back, leaning against Minhyun's shoulder. His other hand held Baekho's, keeping him pinned against the glass. 

"Everyone can see that you're feeling good, Baekho," Minhyun whispered and kissed his Adams apple. Baekho's body trembled and shook as Minhyun teased him. 

"No, don't." 

Minhyun noticed Baekho's pink ears and giggled, kissing and nibbling on them. Baekho mewled and clutched onto Minhyun's shoulder, moaning heavily. "What do you think they'll think if they see you like this, hmm?" 

"I don't want to-ahh--know," Baekho whined and his tears slipped again. He tried to bury his face against the crook of Minhyun's neck but the other pulled him forward again with the leash, this time, pushing his back down and stepping back a little so his ass was in his line of sight. "No, Minhyun. I can s-" 

"Now, now. This is no time to whine." Minhyun hooked his finger around the collar and pulled it back slightly. Baekho gasped for air as he clawed against the window, still being rammed into without rest. His legs were shaky and he didn't have control over his salivary glands either. His cock was already starting to spurt out cum. 

"I'm cu-c-," Baekho gasped. Minhyun heard him and smirked, using his other hand and clamping down on him. Baekho cried out, both his voice and tears. "N-nah-ahh-" He could barely think anymore and he wanted to hit the glass as a way to complain but Minhyun still showed no signs of slowing down. 

"You don't get to cum until I come first today," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho choked slightly. Minhyun let go of the collar, afraid he might accidentally make Baekho pass out. 

"A-ahh-Minhyun-Min-Nnn-" 

Minhyun panted and was reaching his limit too. He leaned down and kissed Baekho's shoulder, gasping softly as he felt the pressure reaching the tip before he let Baekho go and released deep within him, letting out a soft moan. Baekho gasped, feeling his insides fill with warmth as his cock pulsated and climaxed as well. He panted heavily and blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to stay conscious. Minhyun pulled out and gasped for air a little before he focused back on Baekho who turned around. White trickled down his thighs but Baekho wasn't too bothered with that right now. "Was that-" 

Baekho almost crashed right into Minhyun since his legs were still weak from earlier as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. Minhyun stumbled back and caught him by the waist before he reflexively pulled Baekho back with the chain. Baekho coughed and moved away, looking at Minhyun with teary eyes while trying to pull the collar away from his throat. "Minhyun, I want more. I need more." 

Minhyun chuckled and caressed his cheek with his other hand. "I see. What would you like to do then?" 

"Your cock," Baekho replied instantly and Minhyun laughed. 

"Oh, Baekho. Don't tell me you're addicted to it," Minhyun cooed and Baekho blushed, falling to his knees and holding onto Minhyun's legs. "Good boy. Before you do that, I want you to put this on." 

Baekho blinked and tilted his head as Minhyun handed him a butt plug. "N-now? But my insides-" 

"Yes, now." 

Baekho felt as though steam was coming out of his head at the thought that the butt plug was going to keep Minhyun's cum inside until he was allowed to take it out and wash himself. He gulped and slid it to his back anyways as he tried to slide it in. He peered at Minhyun who gave him a little nod before he used his tongue to lick Minhyun's dick. He moaned softly when the butt plug slid inside without much trouble and probed against his sweet spot, making him hard again. He was still sensitive after all and the feeling within his stomach now took a lot of his attention away but Minhyun pulled on the chain and he gazed up at Minhyun's smirk that made him tremble. He gasped as Minhyun suddenly thrusted forward, cock hitting the back of his throat and making him gag slightly. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he was going to throw up but his pleasured infused brain thought otherwise as he accepted it. His moans made Minhyun shudder and throb. He took it all in as Minhyun released inside his mouth and he found himself about to pass out, body a mess of sweat, saliva and cum. Minhyun's cum trickled down his lips as the other pulled out and he swallowed as much as he could. Minhyun squatted down and wiped his lips clean. Baekho leaned into Minhyun's hold and found his consciousness slip away despite wanting more in the first place. 

"Baekho, you're hard again," Minhyun said but heard a soft snore on his shoulder and chuckled. He patted Baekho's head and stayed that way for awhile longer before he laid Baekho down. He took out the wet wipes and made sure Baekho wasn't such a mess on the outside before heading down to get some food. He was sure the other would be hungry and dehydrated when he woke up. He put the tray aside before choosing to lay down beside Baekho, stuffing a pillow beneath his head and pulling the blanket that he had brought up with him earlier around them. He cuddled Baekho who instantly wrapped his limbs around him in return. He humemd softly as he tucked Baekho's hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. 

~~~

Baekho woke up, feeling discomfort in his butt and his hand shot to the back automatically before he realised the butt plug was still buried inside him which meant... Minhyun's cum was still inside too. He blushed furiously and noticed he was tucked in comfortably though and guessed Minhyun had done this before wondering where the male was. He blinked and noticed the tray of food and water on the table nearby. Any traces of their activities earlier had been wiped down including the window. It almost made Baekho feel as though there wasn't anything that had been done here except the fact that he was naked and there was evidence inside him and he was still wearing the collar with the chain dangling. 

"Minhyun?" he called out and realised his voice had turned a bit raspy from all his screaming, moaning and what not. He got up, twitching slightly from the butt plug as he grabbed the water to quench his thirst before he tried to call for the librarian again. Blanket on his shoulders. "Minhyun?"

"Here. Coming," he heard a response and felt relieved as the librarian hopped up the steps. Baekho smiled a little and Minhyun froze in his steps which in turn made Baekho's smile falter. Minhyun hurriedly smiled and Baekho returned it. "You slept for so long. I almost thought you entered a coma." 

"Really? How long was I out for?" 

"Two hours. Here. Have some food. You haven't had anything today." 

Minhyun pulled a chair out for Baekho who seemed nervous to sit. "Minhyun... I still have that... Up my ass." 

"Oh. The butt plug? Yeah, I know. Just leave it in there." 

"E-eh? But your c-cum..." 

"I know. Sit and eat," Minhyun chuckled and made Baekho sit. Baekho flinched and tried to cover his front with the blanket. Minhyun slid the food over to him and Baekho ate silently. Minhyun sat on the table and watched him eat. He reached over and gently ran his fingers through his hair. Baekho glanced at him and felt his heart palpitate, both from his memories and action.

"Say, Minhyun..." 

"Hmmm?" 

"W-why were you here last night?" 

"I thought I heard an angel crying," Minhyun said jokingly and Baekho blushed again. His ears burned but he scowled to hide his embarrassment. Minhyun laughed and ruffled his hair. "I forgot about the clothes in the dryer so I came back to take it out. It would stink if I left it in there. I wasn't expecting to see you too." 

"Oh..." Baekho didn't know why he thought some weird telepathy would have connected them together and Minhyun had come to his rescue but he guessed it was better than having no one and not knowing what he would have done if he had been all alone. 

"Eat up. We will talk later, okay?"


	6. But You Did

They sat beside one another on the table. Baekho wrapped himself up with the blanket and curled his legs inside while trying to find a comfortable position that didn't agitate the butt plug. Minhyun just casually stretched his long legs out while tapping his fingers on the table.

"So... You're really going to help me?" Baekho asked and nervously rubbed his arms. 

"I already am," Minhyun replied while wiping the already cleaned table. Baekho raised his brows in surprise. 

"You are? But we are just having sex. How does that help me?" 

"It's not just about the sex. It's about you letting it all go."

Baekho blinked in confusion. 

"Letting someone else into your life and help you. Letting yourself rely on someone else for a change." 

"Oh..." Baekho didn't realise that's what the sex was doing. 

"If I asked you, how do you feel now? What would your answer be?" 

Baekho rubbed his neck as he thought about it. "Horrible, I guess?" 

"Not physically. Mentally and here," Minhyun said while poking Baekho's chest. Baekho breathed in and out. 

"Lighter? I don't feel so... Burdened anymore." 

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "Right? There you have it. Change doesn't happen immediately, Baekho. Takes time. Helping you will take a lot of time." 

Baekho nodded and squeezed his arms. "But you'll... Help me until the end, right?" 

Minhyun chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. Where is the end? How would we know when you're finally able to stand back up on your two feet?" 

"Thought so..." 

"But there's nothing to be afraid of as long as you trust me and I trust you." 

"You trust me?" 

"Yes. I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with and what you're going through, Baekho. Your bruises from the night before, how you ended up this way. The whole thing." 

"Oh." 

Minhyun noticed Baekho's immediate unnerving actions and placed a gentle hand on his back. 

"It's okay. You can take your time. We have the whole day today." 

Baekho nodded and took deep calming breaths. "But I should tell you. Since I did ask... For help." 

"Whenever you wish."

"C-could you hug m-me first?" 

Minhyun chuckled and scooted close to him, pulling him into an embrace as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Baekho snuggled closer too and let out a shaky breath. 

"My dad did that to me." 

"Thought as much..." 

"Huh? How did you-" 

"Well. You hang around a bunch of bikers and you were scared half to death so I didn't think it would be any of them or outsiders who made you this way. You would be pissed to no end, not afraid and shaking like a cat left out in the rain." 

"Oh..." Baekho shifted his feet and fumbled with his fingers along with the blanket. "Where do I even start... My grandfather and father all run a gang in the area... They earn money by scaring people and offering protection back to them. When he got me... It wasn't like that at first. Ah... Its all a mess. Anyways... How he got me. My mum... She was a just a college student when my dad... He..."

Minhyun squeezed him closer and patted his head when he felt Baekho tremble and take deeper shaky breaths. "Its okay... Take it slow." 

"He raped my mum and she had me but she didn't want to keep me so she left me with him and ran away."

Minhyun stiffened and pulled Baekho in closer. He didn't know what else he could do to comfort Baekho now except hold him close and hope he felt even just a little better that there was someone with him.

"He would always call her a slut... Call her all sorts of names but I didn't even know her. I hated her when I was younger for abandoning me because of all the things my dad would say about her but then one of the older gang members told me the truth and now I'm just scared. I'm scared of my dad. He doesn't want me to leave the gang... He didn't let me attend college and he hated that I got good grades in school too. He doesn't want me to be friends with anyone else but my own gang. Always making sure that I was staying within the gang... He..." Baekho remembered the reason why he actually snapped at his dad and glanced at Minhyun. "He said something about you...and I... Well, he was already hitting me but the moment he said something about you, I shoved him and I ran all the way here. I... I didn't know who else to go to and now that I think about it, there probably isn't even anyone else, is there? Nobody would go against my dad..."

Minhyun kissed Baekho's head and sighed softly. "But you did and that was very brave of you." 

"Mmm..." Baekho cried softly and tried to stop himself but it didn't help as the more he tried to hold back the tears, the more rapidly they flowed. "Thank you... But he's going to find me and find you and... And-" 

"Shhh... Don't think about that right now. You're here with me. That's all that matters." 

Baekho sniffled and nodded. "Okay..." Baekho puckered his lips and poked Minhyun. "What about you? This... Library and all that. How... And why you choose to hide yourself too. I want to know." 

"Really? You'll find me absolutely boring," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho nudged his head against Minhyun who patted him. 

"Maybe your oh so boring life could make me happy." 

Minhyun hummed and shrugged. "Well, for starters, I'm an orphan." 

"Oh." Baekho sat up and frowned at Minhyun who smiled. "You call that boring?" 

"Well.... I'm hoping it is. I don't want to make it sound like something heavy." Minhyun shrugged and sighed. "Okay. Maybe it's not that boring. My parents died when I was really just a baby so... I grew up mostly in an orphanage. My orphanage was quite... The wild one. Secret dungeons, secret sex orgies. It was crazy. I grew up in the middle of that and guess what? When I turned 15, they decided... Hey, its totally a great idea to teach him how to use all these things."

Baekho stared at Minhyun with a baffled look as Minhyun tried to sound as though he was joking. "Is that why you know... And have... You know..." 

"Well, not exactly. It became a habit. They... Well, I... I got to serve clients to earn some money as I studied... And since I had a more dominant streak, that's what my role was mostly. I never touched the clients too much and uh... Even when I did, I wore gloves. It became a habit too."

"And the library?" 

"My grandfather found out about me when it was almost time for me to leave the orphanage. We had our DNAs checked and he showed me proof of my mother's birth certificate. I didn't know why it took him that long to take me at first but then I found out later that he really hates children and that's why he waited until I was 18 to come get me and that's why I never went to any foster home either because he paid the orphanage... This library is his."

"Really? But I don't see any old man around." 

"He died two years ago." 

Baekho stiffened and but his lip. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't know." 

"Of course not but... He did leave the library to me. Said I could do whatever I want with it. He just wanted to know that... He gave it someone before he died and that it didn't go back to the hands of the government since he tried really hard to keep the land."

"Oh... I see." 

"Yep. That's me."

Baekho chuckled softly and moved to lay on Minhyun's lap, ignoring the discomforts inside him. "You're not boring at all... You're one of the most interesting person I've ever known..." 

Minhyun gently touched his hair and smiled. "I don't have a lot to offer if I'm being honest but a library has a lot to offer and I'm willing to share it all with you." 

"You're kidding," Baekho chuckled and Minhyun hummed. 

"Maybe. It's getting dark out... Why don't we go and find some people for you to apologise to?" 

Baekho gasped and turned to look up at Minhyun. "Right now?" 

"Yep. This will be the first step to your new life." 

"New life? But I have to go home..." 

"No, you don't. You're old enough to leave the house without permission and stay wherever you please and that, sir, will be here in the library." 

"Eh?" Baekho was stunned for a moment as he shot up and looked at Minhyun who grinned. 

"You heard me. I said something about keeping you with me forever if you're mine, didn't I? And while you're not mine just yet, I think it's an especially horrible idea to even think about going back to stay with your dad when he hurt you. You can stay here. I mean, if you had really wanted to go back, you would have left earlier but you didn't so you can stay."

Baekho felt like sobbing again as he clung onto Minhyun this time. "You're for real? I... I can stay?"

"Yes as long as you apologise to at least 10 people today." 

"Ten? I... I can do that. I just-" Baekho reached to the back and Minhyun held his hand, immediately flashing him the mischievous smirk. 

"With the butt plug inside, of course. Why do you think I made you wear it?" 

Baekho's face turned bright pink again as he gasped and shook his head. "N-no way. I can barely even walk with it inside!" 

"Hehe. It'll give you more motivation to apologise faster then, right?" 

"Ten is impossible!" Baekho squeaked and then turned on his bubbly eyes. "F-five?" 

"Oh? A negotiation? Well, seven then plus a cock ring." 

Baekho gasped and shook his head. There was no way he could go outside like that. His words would be a mess and he wouldn't be able to concentrate. "Just five and the butt plug only, please?" 

"Five for a cock ring and I'll replace the butt plug for a vibrating one," Minhyun said sternly. "Look. The faster you get it done with, the faster we will come back too."

Baekho fiddled with the chain and Minhyun chuckled, grabbing hold of it to pull Baekho closer. He gently kissed his cheek. 

"So? How many are you willing to take?" 

Baekho blushed and pursed his lips before he sheepishly said, "S-seven." The stakes were too high for five and he doubted he would even be able to walk out the library. And ten was probably too long, too many. 

"Deal. Oh, we are keeping the collar and chain on too." 

"What?! You didn't say that earlier! How am I supposed to walk around like this?" 

Minhyun laughed and picked up the clothes he had prepared. "What do you mean? We already had sex up at the window there. Nothing left to lose, don't you think?" 

Baekho gasped and felt his ears burn as well. He has forgot about that earlier and grumbled even as Minhyun put the clothes in his hand and pushed his hair aside to kiss his forehead. 

"Come on now. Stop sulking. We might have the whole day but I don't want to be out there until midnight." 

Baekho pouted and lifted the shirt up. It was an oversized turtleneck sweater. He put it on and it covered the collar but then he noticed the back. "What the f-" 

"Oh. It's an open back sweater. Pretty cool, huh?" 

Baekho turned red and he wanted to stomp his feet at Minhyun for having successfully trick him into something as lewd as this. The bottom of it hung just above his ass crack and Baekho started finding for a pants or shorts but all there was was a long coat. "Wait. This is it?" 

Minhyun grinned and nodded. "You don't need anything else." 

"W-w-w-wait! What about an underwear? O-or just a pants at least?! Please, Minhyun!" 

"Nope. Put the coat on. Let's go."

Baekho whined but put it on since he didn't have a choice and he couldn't see his own clothes anywhere. Minhyun walked up to him and fiddled around with the chain. He heard a click and gasped, turning around to see what Minhyun did but didn't notice anything different. 

"What was that sound?" he asked and Minhyun chuckled, taking out a cock ring from his pocket as if he had this all planned which he did if he were to be honest. 

"Just a little modification I did to the coat. You'll see later," Minhyun replied as he kissed Baekho and slid on the ring. Baekho gasped and moaned into the kiss softly before Minhyun pulled away again. "Good boy." Baekho was nervous and wasn't sure if he could do this after all as Minhyun helped him zip the coat up and even button them. Everything was well hidden and it just looked as though Baekho was really cold. He waddled around and grimaced slightly at the wet probing feeling added on to the grip the ring had around him. 

"Hnnn... I don't know about this," Baekho whispered as he held Minhyun's arm. 

"Vibrating butt plug for five people," Minhyun reminded him and Baekho shook his head hurriedly, hand moving to his ass as if to protect it. 

"No. I can barely even walk with this!" Baekho whined and tried to take a few larger strides but ended up bending over as if that would help. He panted softly as he felt his body getting riled up just from the butt plug alone along with the thought that Minhyun's cum was still swirling inside him. He held Minhyun's shirt and buried his face on it. "Hah... Hah.... Minhyun, please... There's no way I can go out like this." 

Minhyun smirked and hugged him just to reach his hands downwards. He pushed the butt plug deeper and Baekho moaned, body jolting as he gripped Minhyun's shirt tighter. 

"Ahh... Minhyun, please." 

"You sound so cute," Minhyun teased instead and he could feel Baekho's cock slowly perking up against his leg. "Ah... But we shouldn't do it now. Come. Let's leave before it becomes late. I'll do you a favor just this time." 

Minhyun lowered his back and pulled Baekho onto it, surprising the male. 

"M-Minhyun?" 

"I'll carry you down the stairs but once we reach the door, you'll walk by yourself. Also, help me take my bag." 

Baekho hugged Minhyun tightly and grabbed his bag off the table as the two started to descend the stairs. Baekho tried to keep his moans to a low as he pressed his head against Minhyun's back. Minhyun put him down once they were at the door and opened it, motioning Baekho to take the first step once they had their shoes on. 

The two walked slowly along the streets with Baekho leading the way since Minhyun wouldn't have known where to go. Baekho's steps were uneasy and he kept a hold of Minhyun's sleeve just to be sure the other was there. He constantly eyed everywhere just in case someone he knew was around the corner. He would be ashamed to death but then again, they were going to apologise to people he had come across with before so maybe he should just go bury himself first before he didn't even dare show his face in public anymore. They reached the first spot as Baekho came to a stop and Minhyun stood beside him. 

"Oh? And what have we here?" Minhyun asked and Baekho pursed his lips. 

"Over there. That...old lady."

Minhyun noticed the small food stall and quirked a brow. "You harassed an old lady?" 

"I didn't mean to... I mean... I... Was given locations back then and this was one of them."

"And my library?" 

Baekho shook his head. "I chose that myself... I was always curious how the inside of a library looked like..." 

"I see. Maybe fate brought you to me then," Minhyun chuckled before patting Baekho's back. "Go on now." 

Baekho squirmed as he took a few steps forward. He gulped and started to tremble even more. His concentration was already low since he was being too conscious about the ring and plug but now added with anxiousness, he didn't want to move forward at all even though he had made it all the way there without collapsing. He turned around and was about to leave when he gasped, feeling the pull of the chain. Minhyun was holding onto his coat but not directly. Baekho stumbled into Minhyun's hold and looked at him with confused eyes. 

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? I hooked the chain to the adjustable strap of the coat so I'm capable of pulling the leash even without anyone seeing," Minhyun whispered and Baekho squeaked. "If you think about running away, I'll make you hard right here and now, take off the coat and make you walk on all fours." 

Baekho hurriedly shook his head and whimpered. "N-no. I'll go, I'll go." 

"Good, good. Go on then. I'll be watching from here." The threat was effective enough until Baekho stood in front of the old lady who looked up with a smile before it fell at the speed of light. 

"I-I-I have nothing to o-offer you, young man. Please l-leave." 

"W-wait. I just w-wanted to-" 

"Oi! Are you disturbing my mum again?!" an adult male suddenly snapped while holding a kitchen knife. Baekho gasped and wanted to run but the thought of being forced to walk on all fours exposed made his legs tremble. 

"N-no. Please. I'm h-here to apologise." 

"Is that fucking funny to you? To harass an old lady who is working so hard just because she loves to see the customers' smiles?" 

"No," Baekho said and sobbed. His mental state was weak from earlier and he couldn't hold back his tears after hearing what the son had said. He bowed and covered his lips to prevent himself from moaning as the butt plug shifted and he felt the chain being pulled backwards. "I'm really sorry. That's what I came to say." 

"Your sorry doesn't mean jack shit! How do you even expect to pay back a whole day's worth of expense? Get the fuck out of here before I--" 

"Good evening, ma'am." 

Baekho peeked at Minhyun who smiled warmly as he placed a hand on Baekho's back, pulling the chain up and forcing Baekho to stand up straight again. He tried to keep a straight face and bit his lip. Minhyun placed his hand on Baekho's arm and held him close. 

"Oh. Minhyun sshi," the old lady said. Her tone sounding completely different and a smile graced her face. 

"You know that dude, mum?" 

"Oh yes. He's a wonderful gentleman, always bringing books for me to read since I can't go down to the library like before. What brings you here? And is that your friend?" 

"Well, for a good guy, he sure has a rotten friend." 

Minhyun chuckled and wiped Baekho's tears away. "He's not just a friend, ma'am. I'm really sorry to hear that he made some trouble in your stall but he really hopes to apologise sincerely. Its a start but he's going to become someone better. Turn over a new leaf." 

"Yeah, as if rotten asshole like h-" 

"Watch your tongue, young man!" the old lady snapped and both her son and Baekho flinched before she smiled to Minhyun. "How kind of you to help him. If that's the case, I'm sorry my son waved a knife at you. I cannot accept your apology just like this but I hope you'll really be able to change for the better." 

Baekho sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry. I really am." 

"Thank you, ma'am. Come on, Baekho." 

Baekho nodded and shakily followed Minhyun, thankful that the other was holding him or he might collapse already. 

"Six more to go." 

Baekho cried softly and shook his head. "Everyone hates me already. There's no way I can make them forgive me." 

"Baekho, that's why I'm here with you. And like I said, it's a start. You'll have to do it slowly. Show them your sincerity and that you really mean it." 

Baekho nodded and they went on to the next one. And the next. Some treated Baekho harshly by yelling hurtful words at him but simmered down once Minhyun stepped in. Some were kind enough to accept his apology and some ignored him. 

"I'm so proud of you," Minhyun would encourage Baekho and tried to keep his spirits up. Baekho was sullen and it was almost as though he forgot about the buttplug's existence since he was in a low gloomy state. He was just glad that Minhyun was with him, helping him keep himself rooted long enough to apologise. "And that's seven. That means we can go back now." 

Baekho nodded and smiled a tiny bit. His cheeks and nose were red and his eyes were puffy from crying so much. There was not one person he didn't cry to and that was how guilty he had felt all these years from doing things to them and only just able to apologise now. Minhyun touched his cheek and kissed his temple. 

"You're so wonderful, you know that?" 

Baekho chuckled softly and shook his head. "I would have probably run away if it weren't for you keeping me here...."

"But you still apologised so that's all you. I'll treat you to some cake once we go back." 

Baekho gasped and his eyes twinkled. "Cake?" 

"What the fuck." 

Baekho jolted and he turned his head, gulping as his blood immediately ran cold at the sight of his gang or ex-gang walking around. Shit. He had been careless for a moment and this happened. He immediately felt conscious about his body and tightened his hold on Minhyun's arm. 

"You left us for this librarian fucker?" 

Minhyun pretended to be meek as he slid his arm onto Baekho's sleeve and took a step back, not keeping eye contact with them either. He didn't have to but he just wanted to disturb Baekho a little. Baekho noticed and bit his lip. He puffed his chest up and tried to ignore everything else. "So what?" 

"So what? You ruined the gang! Your fucking old man is mad at us because of you!" 

Baekho shuddered but kept his chin up. "Yeah? Tell that fucker to go and die. I don't give a damn anymore."

"You're not our leader anymore. Guys, grab him." 

Baekho went into his fighting stance but realised his body was already weak today from over exertion and even the current stimulation. Not to mention, he still had wounds from his dad beating him up. He gritted his teeth though. He still managed to block the incoming grabs, pushing them off to the side but the gang moved towards Minhyun and grabbed him instead. Minhyun yelped and struggled a little. 

"Baekho," he squeaked and Baekho gasped. He rushed over and body slammed one of them before another kicked him from the back. Baekho cried out as he fell to the ground, legs unable to keep themselves upright anymore. Minhyun gasped and watched as one of them pulled Baekho's coat harshly to lift him up. He was about to punch Baekho when Minhyun swung his bag towards the man holding him, successfully breaking free. He hurriedly dug into his bag and just before the man could hit Baekho, Minhyun swung his arm and connected the taser to his stomach. He flicked the switch on and the man jolted, convulsing as he dropped Baekho. Minhyun kept it on until the man fell back onto the floor unconscious. He turned to the others and hissed. 

"Who the hell said you could lay a hand on Baekho?" Minhyun snarled as he helped Baekho to his feet. The men stared at them. Some started to laugh while some looked afraid of the taser in Minhyun's hand. "Come on now. Don't just stand there and laugh, you fucking sissies." 

"Minhyun," Baekho gasped and the men snapped, rushing towards them. Minhyun moved Baekho aside and one swing of his arm with a loud crackle, they stumbled back and started running instead. 

"Told you they're cowards," Minhyun said and huffed, looking at the guy on the floor and giving him one good stomp. "How dare you fucking touch Baekho!" 

"Minhyun, that's enough. He's already out cold," Baekho said hurriedly and pulled Minhyun away. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm furious! Do you know how hard I've been trying to keep my cool ever since I saw you hurt yesterday? It makes me want to go up to your dad and shove this fucking taser up his ass," Minhyun growled, speaking in volumes way louder than Baekho had ever heard him speak before. He didn't think Minhyun would be like that but he was pretty much an actor on a daily basis. "He ruined your pretty skin and I haven't even get to leave my own mark yet. Jerk."

"Wow," Baekho chuckled and cuddled Minhyun's arm. "You almost seem hot now." 

Minhyun scoffed and kept the taser. "Aren't I always?" 

"Hmmm... No? You like to act small and weak when you're actually strong and... A pervert." 

Minhyun laughed and ruffled Baekho's hair. "And what about you? Strong but yet small and weak and also a pervert?" 

Baekho squeaked and blushed. "It's your fault." 

"Sure it is." 

"Can we go back now?" 

"Of course. And those dirt bags better not let me see them again or I'll castrate every last one of them." 

Baekho felt himself shudder but smiled. "Thank you for protecting me... It was an odd feeling but it makes me feel warm." 

"Of course I will protect you." Minhyun kissed him gently. "You have me now." 

Baekho felt his tears about to come again and smiled it off, sniffling. "Yeah... Yeah, I do." 

~~~

"Aah~ Ah~ More, Minhyun," Baekho moaned as Minhyun had pulled out the butt plug, leaving a trail of his cum tricking down Baekho's thighs as he shoved in and started fucking Baekho hard against the counter. One of Baekho's leg hooked around Minhyun and his arms wrapped around him tightly. Minhyun kissed his cheek, his nose, his neck. The sound of the wood being slammed against echoed just as much as Baekho's moans and screams. Minhyun lowered the turtleneck and hooked a finger to the collar, pulling Baekho forward to kiss his lips. Baekho moaned and sucked on Minhyun's tongue that had found its way inside while his insides were being riled up as well from Minhyun's warmth and girth. 

"Ha- Baekho, you're so amazing," Minhyun whispered as he kissed him. "Still tight even after all these stretching."

"M-Minhyun aah-" Baekho yelped as Minhyun pushed his leg down and turned him around again, slamming in deeper as Baekho clutched onto the counter, whining and moaning loudly. Minhyun pulled the chain back and Baekho choked as he tilted his head and gasped for air. His body almost a crescent moon shape as Minhyun mercilessly thrusted agsisnt his good spot. "Aa-ak- Min-Ring-" His cock was throbbing red and he wanted to cum but again, the ring was stopping him and he just felt it build up within him.

Minhyun heard him and let go of the chain as he slid his hand down and popped the ring off. Baekho gasped and shuddered, his body shaking as he climaxed almost immediately. Minhyun slowed down and panted softly, letting Baekho's body run it's course of adrenaline first before pulling out. Baekho gasped and panted, feeling dizzy for a moment but Minhyun spun him around again and he yelped as the other started to rub himself against Baekho's body. His abs. Baekho gasped and shuddered at the feeling of it. Minhyun pulled the chain upwards and kissed Baekho, biting onto his lower lip a little and gave it a light tug.

"Baekho, your hand. Use them." 

Baekho obeyed as he wrapped his finger around Minhyun, silently amused by the way it actually felt in his hands. Sure, he had a dick too and he's had Minhyun's in his mouth but it just made their whole relationship a lot more intimate for Baekho because this was the first time he was allowed to touch back. He moaned into the kisses as Minhyun slid himself back and forth in his closed palm. Minhyun shuddered as he climaxed, drowning his moans against Baekho's lips before he pulled away to breathe in deeply. Baekho let go and looked down unintentionally but Minhyun tilted his head up again. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Oh. No... Nothing. I just... I uh... Say, I've never actually seen you naked before," Baekho blurted out to shift his thoughts aside. Minhyun blinked and laughed. 

"Is that it? You want to see what's beneath these clothes?" 

"W-Well, that'll only be fair, right? Since you've seen mine and even laid me bare on the table before." 

Minhyun kissed his cheek. "I don't know, Baekho. Would it now? Come. I'll show you around the library and where you can sleep and even take a bath." 

Baekho pouted since Minhyun technically avoided giving him a proper answer but he followed along. There was a shower room in one of the other rooms. There was even a bed and he wondered why he would always wake up on the couch instead and Minhyun's reply was that the bed was rather dusty. He wasn't wrong since nobody slept there ever since his grandfather passed away and Minhyun had his own home too. 

"Alright. That's everything. There's even some extra clothes for you so... Wash up and have a good rest. We will talk about everything else tomorrow. I'm really proud of you today, Baekho. You really tried hard and I'm sure we will get something wonderful at the end of this..."

Baekho nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you for helping me too... This is... More than I can ever ask someone for." 

"And I'm glad it's me." 

Minhyun kissed Baekho one more time before he left.


	7. Minhyun?

The first week was super difficult for Baekho. Minki didn't accept him. A lot of people were afraid of him and he kept fumbling over his words even when he tried to help. Minhyun was glad that he seemed to be trying though. Trying to make amends. But it was also drastically stressful. 

"How are you doing?" Minhyun asked during a short break time and ruffling Baekho's hair as the other had his head buried on the table and sounds of groans escaped his lips. 

"I thought being stuck with vibrators up my ass was difficult but this is just as difficult. How do the others even manage the library so well?" 

"They have been with me for a while now. A year, maybe two. Minki has been with me the longest since he was hired almost right after my grandfather took me in too. But if you find working with vibrators up your ass to be easier, we can change that."

Baekho jolted and yelped, shaking his head. "No way. We can do it after or some other time. Just let me get used to this first. I really want to help you." 

Minhyun wondered when it had changed from wanting help from him to helping him. He chuckled and moved his hand away from Baekho's soft locks. "But your main responsibility isn't here." 

"Hmm?" 

"You're supposed to figure out what you want to do. Study? Work? Library duties should be left to the librarians." 

Baekho pouted and nodded. Minhyun had brought him to multiple colleges and gotten brochures and information back for him to pursue a proper education but Baekho wasn't sure what he wanted. He had lived in a limbo state for too long, just doing whatever his dad wanted him to without having to figure it out himself. "But are you sure you will pay the fees for me? They're all so... Expensive." 

"Well, unless you know where your old grades are, paying your way through first year and getting scholarships is your only other option right now. Think about it for a little longer, okay?"

~~~

"Why are we gathered here?" Minki asked in an annoyed tone as the library was already closed and he was still there with several others per Minhyun's request. 

"No clue." 

"Dinner, of course," Minhyun said as he brought out dishes from the small pantry they had but barely used. The staffs' eyes twinkled as their stomach rumbled from the sight of food. 

"Homecooked food? I thought you couldn't cook," Minki teased Minhyun who smiled sheepishly.

"That's because I didn't. I just helped with the preparation," he replied as Baekho walked out with the last few dishes. He had a worried look on his face when everyone excluding Minhyun stared at him. "Baekho did the cooking." 

"What?" 

"He wanted to thank all of you for letting him help out and teaching him with the ways of the library," Minhyun answered and some scowled, some were nonchalant. "It's been almost two weeks and well, he thought it would be nice to do something for all of you."

"Thank you, Baekho." 

"Thanks." 

Minki scowled and crossed his arms as Baekho took his seat beside Minhyun. "I'm not going to forgive you just because you cooked for us." 

"Minki," Minhyun said softly and Baekho pursed his lips.

"I know it's not much and... I'm not considering it as an apology but I just wanted to make something nice... For everyone to eat." He stood up again and bowed. "Thank you, everyone."

Minhyun smiled and rubbed his arm. "Sit down." 

Baekho nodded and sat down. 

"Minki, give it a try." 

Minki huffed and ate while sulking. It tasted good though so he couldn't keep sulking much longer. Minhyun smiled and gripped Baekho's hand proudly. 

~~~

The process of change was slow and sometimes agonising to Baekho but once he made his mind up to study again, he felt anew. He signed up for his studies and things started to change more too. He had classes to attend to and he started to make new friends too. Better ones. But the cost of that was lesser time spent with Minhyun as his free time all went to his studies or helping around the library. He only ever get to speak with Minhyun if he saw the other in the morning or after the library was closed for a short while. The librarian didn't stay until too late either as he knew Baekho would need the rest but then came the problem of itching for Minhyun's attention. While he loved all the new experience he got and was satisfied with it for the most part, he himself wanted to be with Minhyun and to feel the other with him again. 

"Minhyun," Baekho called out to the other who sat at his desk, signing some papers before he looked up and smiled. 

"Baekho, how have your studies been?" Minhyun asked as Baekho rushed up to him and hurriedly slipped into his lap before he could say no. 

"Fine. Good. We have a whole library here after all. It's wonderful," Baekho gushed excitedly and Minhyun noticed he had seen Baekho smile more than he ever had the first few weeks he met the other. "I'm really happy and thankful that you gave me this chance, Minhyun."

"Of course. I said I'll help you and I am." 

Baekho leaned in to kiss Minhyun but the other moved back, eyes slightly widening. Baekho blinked and pursed his lips. 

"Minhyun?" 

"I'm sorry. I was just a little... Surprised." 

"Minhyun, we haven't done anything for two weeks..." 

"Yes, I know but Baekho, you shouldn't push yourself either. You have class in the morning tomorrow and you have two projects too." 

Baekho pouted and hugged Minhyun close. "But I can handle it! We can just have a simple quick one."

"No," Minhyun said softly and slid Baekho's arms off him. Baekho squeaked. 

"Why?" 

"You should go and rest now." 

"B-but-" 

"No buts. Go on now, Baekho. I have something to do." 

Baekho scowled and hopped off his lap. "Fine! Not like I wanted to anyways." Baekho was just being grumpy but part of him felt rejected. 

"Baekho, it's not like that," Minhyun sighed but Baekho rushed out of the room. He hid himself under his blanket and puffed his cheeks. 

"Stupid Minhyun." 

Minhyun sighed and got up from his seat, chasing after Baekho. He knocked on the door and opened it, peeking inside at the upset curled up male. "Baekho, please..." 

"Go away! You don't want me anyways." 

"Baekho... I'm sorry. I've been busy recently too and I'm just tired as well." 

Baekho swung his blanket away and pouted. "Then you could have just tell me that." 

"I was afraid you might think that I was tired of you instead... I'm sorry." Minhyun sat down and held Baekho's hands. "I want to show you something so will you stop sulking for me, please?"

Baekho grumbled but ultimately cleared his throat and pursed his lips instead. "Fine. What is it?" 

Minhyun smiled and led him off the bed. He brought him back to the office and headed to the bookshelf. "Have you ever seen a secret room, Baekho?" 

"Secret room?" 

Minhyun pulled a book and there was a click sound before the bookshelf popped outwards just like a mystery movie. Baekho gasped as Minhyun opened it and smiled. "This is where I keep my secret stash." 

"You mean your vibrators and such?" 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Well, most of it. I might have goodies hidden everywhere. You wouldn't know." 

Baekho chuckled and gaped at the wide arrays of display. Each holding a sex toy or the equivalent to one in its own spot as if they each belonged there, neatly arranged and lined up. "W-wow... This is quite... The collection."

"Well, they're not all mine. My grandfather had his... Tastes as well and some were gifts from the orphanage." 

"So.... Are we going to use any of them now?" Baekho asked, almost sounding excited when something caught his eye. Minhyun hummed and shook his head. 

"I told you, I'm tired and I'm not lying. I just wanted to show it to you so you'll stop sulking," Minhyun said and pinched Baekho's cheek. Baekho pouted and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Not even just a small one like that?" Baekho asked while pointing at the bullet vibrator. Minhyun sighed and kissed his cheek. 

"No. Come on. Let's tuck you back in bed." 

Baekho sulked again but followed Minhyun, keeping in mind which book it was that he pulled to open the door. Minhyun did indeed tuck him into his bed and kissed his forehead. 

"Be a good kid and sleep, okay?" 

"I'm not a kid, Minhyun." 

"You feel like one now with how much sulking those pouty lips does," Minhyun said and poked his lips. Baekho sighed and nodded. 

"Fine... But once I'm more free with my projects, we can...do it, right?" 

Minhyun chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, sweet sweet dear, we can." 

Baekho grinned and curled the blanket around him. "Okay. I'll make sure to work hard then." Minhyun smiled and kissed his cheek before turning off the lights. 

~~~

"I'm back," Baekho said as he walked to the check in counter. It was almost a month since Baekho started to stay in the library and most of them had gotten used to him since he no longer scowl or snap like before. He smiled a lot more often and greeted everyone brightly. Minhyun liked the change a lot and he cooed praises at the other who always blushed in response. It was cute to see the once bitter angry male become just an adorable fluffy peach? Minki tried to accept it for the most part and was even willing to chat with him more. After all, he could act like the senior. Baekho also noticed that Minhyun was in the library lesser these few days and asked Minki about it but the other wasn't too sure what he was up to either.

"Speaking of which, do you have a phone, Baekho?" Minki asked him one day.

"Yeah, I do but I turned it off ever since I started to stay here."

"Why? Too many exes bugging you?"

"No... I just want a really fresh start so anything to do with before, I want to forget."

"Ah... So-" 

The library door swung open and at first, the two didn't bother with it since it was probably just a patron but then a loud wood scrapping sound echoed the same way it had when Baekho had kicked the table before. The two immediately got onto their feet and Baekho gasped. Hands tucked in the pocket, a large scowl on the face. Standing there was his father, the person who he had feared most that would come and destroy this peace he had found for himself. As if it was an automated response, Baekho started to tremble.

"What was that noise?" Minhyun asked, stepping out from the office. Baekho flinched and shook his head. Not Minhyun. He had to protect Minhyun. He took a few steps but froze instantly the next second.

"Where is the fucking slut who my son fucked?"

Baekho felt himself gasp for air. Minki was about to storm up to him when Minhyun clutched his hand. He whispered something to Minki and approach the older man instead. Baekho shook his head and rushed up to Minhyun, holding him back.

"Baekho."

"There you are, you ungrateful shit."

Minhyun frowned and looked at the dad. "Excuse you?"

"Minhyun, p-please don't confront him," Baekho whimpered softly.

"Oh. Is that your little prize token here? This tall fella who looks like he can barely even lift a weight?"

"No!" Baekho stood in front of Minhyun and held Minhyun back. "Leave, dad! You're not... Not welcomed here."

"So I see they taught you how to have a tongue now. After all these years, you come around and bite my ass. You useless pathetic shit, just like your fucking mother who gave up and ran away when she couldn't handle it."

"You raped her!" Baekho cried back and Minhyun gritted his teeth. He didn't want to see Baekho hurt and he had vowed to himself only to make him happy.

"She loved me! But she fucking betrayed me and you betrayed me too. All I've ever done was love you guys. And this is how you fucking repay me!" His father sent a chair flying across the library and some of the people screamed, scattering into a safer corner. Minhyun gasped and glared at him. He pushed a shivering Baekho back.

"That's enough."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me off?"

Minhyun smiled and felt something snap within me. "Ahh. Me? I'm the fucking slut who fucked your son."

Baekho gasped and so did a few others. His dad looked just as surprised too since Minhyun had been giving off a different air until now. He stood tall and had an angry frown. Baekho tried to pull Minhyun back but Minhyun wasn't about to budge. 

"So you're the dirtbag poisoning my son with all these do good things get good things shit?" 

"No, sir. You must be mistaken. All I did is fuck your son over and over again until he learns his lesson." Minhyun took a step forward when Baekho's dad did. Baekho gulped and shook his head. 

"This is the man you love, Baekho? I'm telling you right now he doesn't even love you. I'm sure he's never told you that before either, has he?" his dad snickered and jabbed his finger against Minhyun's chest. Baekho blinked as he felt his systems slow down to process his dad's words. He gasped shakily. Minhyun never did say it before. "He's just playing with you. Using you. The moment he's bored of you, he will throw you away. But I'm not like that, Baekho. Come back to me, son. The gang won't betray you." 

Minhyun had heard enough at that point but realised he couldn't snap at the dad anymore or Baekho might get upset so he took a deep breath and said,"You should leave."

"Come on, son. Just like old times, hmm? We will go around together. You liked that, didn't you?" 

Baekho shuddered and he let go of Minhyun's shirt. Minhyun glanced back at Baekho who clenched his fists. 

"Baekho...." 

"I... I don't want to go back," Baekho cried and his dad became triggered. He pulled out a pocket knife and swung it at Baekho. 

"You insolent child!" 

"Baekho!" Minhyun shouted and grabbed the blade without thinking since he moved instinctively. He hissed in pain as the knife sliced his skin. Baekho gasped and stumbled back in horror as blood started to trickle down Minhyun's hand. Minhyun didn't let it go though as he sent a punch over to Baekho's dad's shocked face. It made him let the knife go but Minhyun wasn't done. He kicked the old man back and winced from the searing pain in his hand but he didn't let the blade go either as the sudden sound of the siren outside alarmed them. His dad immediately took off even though Minhyun really wanted to send a few more punches onto his godforsaken face but he heard a sharp sob and immediately softened again as he turned to Baekho who looked at the blood trickling down his hand. 

"It's all my fault," Baekho whimpered and Minhyun pulled out a handkerchief, wrapping the blade inside. He looked at the cut in his hand and sighed.

"Is it really?" Minhyun asked and smiled. Baekho sniffled and nodded.

"If it's not for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I was already planning to punch him in the face whether or not he attacked you," Minhyun said. The police flooded in and Minhyun turned away to ease their worries apart from having a bloodied hand and blade as evidence. Baekho stared at Minhyun's broad back. Was it true that Minhyun didn't love him? He couldn't tell. If someone didn't love you, there was no reason to take a stab for them, was there?

~~~

"Thank you, Doctor."

Minhyun exited the clinic and Baekho immediately perked up along with Minki who had drove them there.

"How's your hand?" Minki asked worriedly and Minhyun smiled, showing them the bandage.

"Well, cut isn't too deep thankfully. None of my fingers were severed either. Wasn't a need for stitching so I'm pretty lucky."

"Lucky?! You were fucking reckless," Minki yelled and started lecturing Minhyun who just smiled while walking over to Baekho, gently touching his cheek. Baekho flinched and looked up at Minhyun, face riddled with guilt. Minki fizzled down and frowned. "Since when were you two a thing?"

"A thing?" Minhyun asked and chuckled. "We were never a thing."

Baekho held his tears in and gazed down again.

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't give my life up for Baekho."

"What?"

Baekho gasped and trembled, glancing at the bandaged hand that still rested against his cheek. He shakily lifted his hands to hold Minhyun's wrists gently.

"And I didn't know you could curse like that. Who the hell even was that Minhyun?"

Baekho felt bad that Minhyun broke his facade because of him too. There were way too many things he felt like he needed to apologise for and yet here Minhyun was, laughing.

"This is the real me, Minki ah. I hid who I really am since I have to deal with people at the library." 

Minki nodded and frowned. "I can't believe I never noticed... Don't you ever do that again." 

"And what? Let Baekho get stabbed? No way. Let's go back to the library. Thank you for driving me here, Minki." 

"Need me to drive you home too?" 

"I'll think about it. Let's drop Baekho back at the library first."

The drive back was silent even as Baekho got down the car. Minhyun gave it some thought and ended up thanking Minki before getting down as well. He went after Baekho and made sure to lock the doors behind them. 

"Baekho, look at me." 

Baekho gasped sharply before turning around but keeping his gaze down. Minhyun tilted his head up to look into his eyes and sighed softly. "Are you alright?" 

"No... You got hurt even though I promised to protect you." 

"No, I was the one who promised to protect you. And I did. I kept my promise, didn't I?" 

Baekho pulled Minhyun into a hug and forced his tears to stop as he clung onto Minhyun. "I don't want to lose you, Minhyun."

Minhyun placed his uninjured hand on Baekho's head and patted him. "Neither do I, Baekho." 

"Can... Can you sleep here tonight, please? I think I'll probably be too scared to let you be alone right now." 

Minhyun smiled and kissed his head. "Of course, I can. Let me lock up first." 

"No. I'll do it. You can go and rest first." 

"Okay then. See you in bed." Minhyun left to the bathroom first so he could take a quick shower. Baekho locked the doors and made sure everything was secured before he stopped, looking at the spot where the blood had trickled to earlier. He rubbed his tears away and steeled himself as he headed towards Minhyun's office instead. 

~~~

Minhyun laid in bed and yawned, feeling tired out already. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep from mental drain when the door opened. He blinked tiredly and heard a soft clink. 

"Mmm... Baekho? Come and sleep..." 

"M-Minhyun ah," Baekho said in a slightly higher pitched voice. Minhyun could instantly tell the state the other was in since his voice was only ever like that when... Yes... In an aroused or embarrassed state. He felt blood rushing south immediately as Baekho had entered the bedroom with cat ears on his head. A black tail swaying behind him with a matching red collar with its leash between Baekho's lips. He was still wearing his shirt as he slowly knelt in front of the bed and like little paws, he touched Minhyun's hand. Minhyun let out a loud sigh that made Baekho flinch and let the leash go. "A-are you angry?" 

"No. I was about to fall asleep...," Minhyun mumbled as he slowly sat up. "But now I'm wide awake." 

"I'm sorry! I just... I don't know how to apologize and... My mind is a mess. I just..." Baekho's tears were already running and Minhyun panicked slightly. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh... Its okay, Baekho." He leaned down and kissed Baekho's head. "I don't hate this. Not at all. I love it, okay?" Baekho rubbed his tears away and sniffled. "You must've been stressed out hearing what your old man said." 

Baekho pursed his lips and gripped Minhyun's uninjured hand. He pressed small quivering kisses on it and Minhyun sighed. 

"Baekho, come up here." 

Baekho peered at Minhyun and shook his head. "I'm... I'm not worthy to be on the bed with you." 

"Oh. So my little kitten is going to disobey me instead?" Minhyun said teasingly and Baekho gasped, hurriedly climbing up onto the bed. Minhyun chuckled and held the leash, pulling Baekho in for a deep kiss immediately. Baekho melted into the kiss and trembled, feeling as though he didn't deserve to be kissed like this. Not by Minhyun. Minhyun should hate him, hit him! Hurt him! Minhyun pulled away and gave him another gentle kiss. "You're being hesitant today." 

"I... I just... Don't think I sho-" 

"Don't think." 

"Huh?" 

"Just don't think. You're my little kitten now. Why bother thinking?" Minhyun cooed and kissed his neck, licking and nibbling as he tugged the collar downwards. Baekho whimpered and wanted to hold Minhyun but his hands trembled, afraid that he would hurt him. Minhyun hummed and moved back. Baekho blinked in confusion and negative thoughts swirled in his mind when he saw Minhyun standing up. 

"W-where are you going?" he squeaked and Minhyun smirked. 

"I'll be right back." 

Baekho gasped and wanted to grab ahold of Minhyun, telling him not to leave but he held back. Minhyun will be back. Minhyun wouldn't leave him like this. Maybe. But did Minhyun even like him? No.... Did he even like Minhyun too? His head was a mess and he couldn't stop the tears from spilling again. 

"Aigoo... Is my little kitten still crying?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho jolted upright immediately, rubbing away his snot and shook his head. 

"I'm n-not." 

Minhyun sat down and placed some items down beside him. One of them being tissues as he wiped away Baekho's snot and tears. "You're not going to look cute anymore." 

"I'm not cute in the first place."

"And now you're sulking." Minhyun chuckled and looked at the tail laying on the bed. He lifted Baekho's shirt, making the other squeak slightly. "Oh. How nice. You put it all the way in. Oh? What's this?" Minhyun pulled the front away and realised Baekho had put on a 3 part cock ring as well. "Someone's being adventurous today." 

Baekho shook his head and bit his lip. "I deserve to be punished... I couldn't protect you. I keep doubting you. I don't even know if I can keep doing this." 

Minhyun sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "If you keep that attitude up, I wouldn't even want to do you." 

Baekho teared up a little and Minhyun lifted the wire muzzle. Baekho gulped yet felt his breath pick up as his neck tilted forward slightly. 

"Now, my little kitten, as your punishment for being so pessimistic, you're going to put this on." 

"Minhyun," Baekho whimpered and Minhyun placed a finger on his lips. 

"I know you're scared but I assure you, its not going to hurt," Minhyun said as he placed it against Baekho's face and secured it. Baekho grunted as he tried to part his jaw. It only moved by a tiny bit and he whined to Minhyun, clutching his shirt. Minhyun nuzzled his nose against it and Baekho panted, wanting to kiss Minhyun badly as the other's eyes pulled him in but there was the metal part blocking him and made him whine more but he felt excitement bubble up within him despite the guilt earlier. "If my kitten keeps crying, maybe I'll need to blindfold you too, hmm?" 

Baekho gasped and shook his head, rubbing his eyes as much as he could. Minhyun held his hands to stop him from potentially hurting himself and chuckled. 

"Now, now. Roll over." 

Baekho was confused at first but Minhyun motioned with his finger and Baekho laid down before rolling onto his back, hands and legs curling up slightly. He felt the embarassment rise to his chest but it had been so long that his excitement just overrode it. Minhyun giggled and lifted his shirt slightly. He started to rub his tummy and Baekho jolted, trying not to laugh. Not that he could either. He let out short whimpers and gasps, body trembling as it tickled. 

"Aww. Look at you, so cute," Minhyun teased and eyed the tail. He moved his hand south, brushing over Baekho's semi before sliding down a finger into his entrance. Baekho arched slightly as Minhyun had managed to push the end of the tail plug against his prostrate. His moan came out strained as he could barely open his mouth. Minhyun clicked his tongue, a little irritated at the fact that he couldn't use both hands to tease Baekho if he wanted himself to heal. "Baekho, play with your nipples." 

Baekho whimpered and Minhyun tilted his head. 

"You don't want to, kitten?" 

Baekho pulled his shirt up higher and started to fiddle with his nipples. His breathing started to become spacey and his hip soon started to move as Minhyun twisted the plug inside him. He pinched and pulled, trying to imagine it was Minhyun teasing him instead. Minhyun would have if he wasn't too immersed at staring at Baekho and taking in his shy lewd expressions. He wanted to moan aloud but couldn't so it made him a little irritated as well. He lifted a hand and pawed at the muzzle before whining pleadingly at Minhyun. 

"Not yet, my sweet kitty. Its only the beginning," Minhyun said softly and started to pull the tail a little. Baekho shuddered as he felt the plug sliding out ever so agonisingly slow. It kept gliding back in and Minhyun giggled. "Look at your ass. Eating it up so greedily. You're such a naughty kitten." 

Baekho mewled and Minhyun twitched, his eyes glinting sharply. The sound of it making Minhyun feel a sharp twinge in his mind. 

"More. Let me hear more of that sound," Minhyun said, suddenly hovering over him and using his elbow to prop himself up. He twirled the chain around his fingers, avoiding the injury as he pulled on it. Baekho gasped and whined. Minhyun frowned and pulled the plug out. He pushed it back in and Baekho jolted, letting out more mews as Minhyun wanted. Minhyun couldn't hide his smirk as the mere sound of it made Minhyun feel good. He started to play with the plug as Baekho writhed and cried out beneath him. "Oh, Baekho. Your dad couldn't be any more wrong. You never cease to amuse me... I want you as mine..so so bad. You don't even know." 

Baekho mewled out in confusion and Minhyun smiled, his own eyes becoming slightly teary but he blinked it away hurriedly and distracted Baekho by picking up his speed. Baekho gasped and clung onto Minhyun's shoulders with his little pawed fists. Baekho moved his hips in rhythm to Minhyun's movements and bucked them up once in awhile to tell Minhyun that he wanted him. Badly. He knew Minhyun was hard as well but the other had already proved to have a stronger control over his bodily needs. 

"My naughty kitten, what did I tell you to do earlier?" Minhyun asked teasingly and Baekho gasped, moving his hand back down to his chest and pleasured himself more. He whined and bumped the muzzle against Minhyun's nose lightly, flashing him the teary eyes despite knowing it wouldn't work unless Minhyun was already reaching the peak himself. "You deserve to be punished, hmm?"

Baekho wrapped his legs around Minhyun in protest. Minhyun smiled and moved to lay down. "Come, my kitty." Minhyun pulled out the tail and tugged on the leash. Baekho whimpered and crawled over to Minhyun, climbing on top of him and placing his head on his chest. "Since my hand is hurt, why don't you ride me today?"

Baekho raised his brows and sat up. He climbed higher onto Minhyun and nodded.

"Good kitty. If you do a good job, I'll take off the muzzle," Minhyun cooed and Baekho nodded. "I brought lube and condom too."

Baekho lowered Minhyun's sweatpants and his eyes twinkled at the sight of Minhyun's member flicking out. His lips parted slightly as he gulped but with the muzzle in his way, he couldn't satisfy Minhyun with his blowjob. He took the condom and tore it open, gently wrapping Minhyun with it before taking the lube and adding more to it. Minhyun shifted a more comfortable position before giving the leash two light tugs. Baekho immediately climbed up and positioned himself.

Minhyun smiled and pulled him down. Baekho gasped as he slid in all the way down. His tears spilled and so did more mewls as Minhyun's cock was buried deep within him for the first time in three weeks. His ass twitched uncomfortably as he tried to get used to Minhyun again. Minhyun hummed and wiped his tears away.

"Isn't it odd that I like to see you cry but only if the reason why you're crying is because of me? I hate it so much when other people make you cry or hurt. It makes me want to break them. Make them pay and here I am, making you cry myself."

Baekho whined and shook his head. He leaned down and nudged Minhyun's cheek. Minhyun smiled and ruffled his hair, admiring the cat ears on him. He removed the muzzle, unable to hold back from kissing Baekho either, and tilted Baekho's chin into a kiss, sucking on his pink pearly juicy lips as the other panted against the kisses, lips parting and sliding across Minhyun's. Their tongues dancing together in a rough tango. 

"Hha... Minhyun ah... Minhyun, Minhyun."

"Mmm... I hear you, Baekho. You may move now."

Baekho nodded and sat up, placing his hands on his shoulders as he lifted himself up. Groans spilled from his gritted teeth before Minhyun pulled him back down. He yelped and more tears spilled but he started to move faster since Minhyun pulled on the leash whenever he felt Baekho slow down. Baekho moaned louder, riding Minhyun harder until the bed creaked loudly as he bounced up and down. His dick throbbed painfully against its restraints and he bit his lip only to let it go as he looked up, panting and gasping. Minhyun felt so much better than he remembered or maybe his body had craved for this for awhile now that it made him feel like he was in heaven.

"Minhyun, ahhh~ Minhyun~," Baekho mewled since it seemed to make Minhyun throb more and slam his hips into him whenever he did that. He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure but mainly euphoria drowning his mind and numbing his other senses. "Ahh~ ahh~cumming-ahhh- Minhyun ah~"

"Yes, Baekho--ahhh- keep going. Don't stop."

Baekho whimpered and arched his back, feeling the familiar jolts on his spine but unable to cum. Minhyun gasped in one long breath before he regained his focus, slowly pulling off the rings one by one. Baekho squeezed harder everytime one came off and Minhyun groaned out, legs hitching. He managed to pull the last one out before he released with a breathy moan, hand moving to clutch Baekho's thigh. Baekho grunted and climaxed over Minhyun's shirt, body shuddering before they both slowly calmed down and panted heavily. Baekho slowly climbed off Minhyun and laid beside him, immediately snuggling close to him. Minhyun wrapped his hand around Baekho and ruffled his hair.

"Minhyun ah... I... I really like you, you know."


	8. Tell Me What?

Minhyun stared at the ceiling and breathed in before letting it go, allowing his emotions to course through him. 

"Baekho... My grandfather wasn't the best at showing his emotions. He always looked cold and distant but... Everyone in the library loved him. He bought me jelly when I seemed down. He offered me a new book to read whenever I finished one. To him, action spoke louder than words." Minhyun turned to look at Baekho who wasn't sure where Minhyun was going with this but chose to listen. "The same goes for me. I'm not good... At showing that I love someone but I would do anything... Anything at all to make sure they're protected and happy."

Baekho blinked and raised his brows.

"So..."

Minhyun trailed Baekho's cheek with his bandaged hand and smiled. "I... I love you."

Baekho pursed his lips and teared up again but this time, from joy. He hugged Minhyun tightly and cried against his chest. "I was so afraid that what my dad said was true."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I needed to say it out to show you." 

"I didn't either... But what happened earlier... I didn't know losing someone could make me this scared." 

Minhyun gently ran his fingers through Baekho's hair and nodded. "Me either... Losing people always just felt like a passage of time to me. Something that was bound to happen but when it came to you, I moved before I knew what was going on." 

"Minhyun, could you say it again?" 

"Mmm... Baekho, I love you." 

Baekho smiled and kissed Minhyun's lips as if to seal the confession. 

~~~

"What do you mean you can't offer him protection?" Minhyun snapped, eyes glaring at the police in charge. "There's proof that that man attacked us. On both video and on my goddamn hand."

"Yes. But you also did punch him back. He could press charges against you too." 

Minhyun curled his fists, not caring if it hurt himself. He was really upset with the police but Baekho held his hand, trying to make him let go. 

"It's fine, Minhyun. I don't need it," Baekho said and smiled softly. Minhyun let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. 

"Fine."

The two of them left the police station and Minhyun grumbled, holding Baekho's arm while scowling. Baekho chuckled and nudged him. 

"Since when did you become the scowling one? Isn't that my job?" 

"Not when people are being such ASSES to the wrong people." 

"Yeah... Well, what's the worse he could do to me?" Baekho said jokingly since he thought he already seen the worst of his dad since he stayed with the man most, if not all of his life except the last month. 

"I don't think that's a thought we want t-" Minhyun was interrupted by a phone call and he raised his brows, seeing the caller. "Hello, Minki?" 

Baekho looked up at him and Minhyun stopped walking. His face paled and Baekho became worried. 

"You're joking..." 

"Minhyun? What's wrong?" 

Minhyun pulled the phone away from his ear and let out a breath. "The library is on fire." 

The fire rose high in the air and so did Baekho's wail as he saw what had become of the place he was finally starting to call home. He clung onto Minhyun who hugged him close and patted his back gently. His tears kept running and he felt fear rise up like bile that he tried to keep down. 

"No, no. No!" Baekho cried in disbelief that everything was up in flames as the firefighters tried to salvage whatever they could. "My home... The library. Minhyun, how could he... How..." 

Minhyun tightened his hold on Baekho and pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say to comfort Baekho just yet. The other wouldn't be calm enough to listen to him. He could only hold the small shivering trembling body in his arms. 

"Minhyun."

"Minki. Is everyone safe?"

"Yes. Everyone got out in time."

"How and when did this happen?"

"A bit after you left with Baekho. We smelt gasoline and we ran to the kitchen to check if there was a leak. Next thing we know, there was fire and we ran out back." 

"As long as everyone is safe," Minhyun said and Baekho peeked at Minki, noticing the box in his hand. He wondered if that was all that Minki could save from the fire as the rest didn't hold any boxes. It made him even more upset as the black puffs of smoke seemed to make him feel like it was smothering him out. His future. His light. 

"But the books and my stuff," Baekho whimpered and Minhyun ruffled his hair.

"You haven't told him?" Minki asked and Baekho was confused. He turned back to Minhyun who didn't even seem as devastated as he was. 

"No."

"T-tell me what?" 

"Please excuse us, Minki. Hold on," Minhyun said and led Baekho away to a public chair. He motioned Baekho to sit down and the other rubbed away his tears as he sniffled and Minhyun held his hands. "I was hoping you would calm down a little more first before I drop another bomb. I... sort of saw this coming." 

"Huh?" 

"I just didn't think it would be this fast. We couldn't save every book but... There's somewhere I need to bring you." 

"N-now? What about the library?" 

Minhyun smiled and shook his head. "The library.... Well, it's not no more but come... Just follow me, okay?" 

Baekho nodded and calmed down a little since Minhyun seemed to have a hold of the situation. They took a taxi and headed to a shopping mall a few streets away. Baekho was confused as to why they were there until Minhyun brought him to the lower level of the mall. In front of him was a new place that wasn't opened yet but the moment he saw the name of the shop, he turned to Minhyun in shock. 

"Wait. You're joking. What does F&T life even stands for?" 

"Fox and tiger library cafe?" Minhyun replied almost too proudly. Baekho turned red and looked at Minhyun who was absolutely serious about it. "You're studying about pastries and stuff so I thought you'll want a place of your own to practice... Well, you don't have to accept it but uh... Yeah." 

"Don't have to accept it? This is crazy, Minhyun. Do you know how upset I was when I saw the fire but this? What? It's like you knew and... And I don't know! I don't know...." 

Minhyun kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "I may have... Made preparations beforehand." 

"What?" 

"Well, there was one time you did threaten to burn down the library so... I thought... It would be better if I switched locations, you know. An old rustic library is starting to look out of place too. Sure, it is a wonderful place but... Maybe its time to switch out."

"Wait. You took my threat to heart?" Baekho gasped and Minhyun shrugged. 

"Sorry. Paranoia. Plus this is good... We can both do what we want and still... Be nearby. I guess..."

"But the library has so many of our memories... If not all. And your grandfather gave it to you." Minhyun held Baekho's hands and pressed gentle kisses on them. 

"Look, Baekho. The library might be taken from us but our memories are in our heart, our mind. And you... You're more important to me now. My grandfather was... Important in his own way but you're not him and you're alive.... I... I just want you to know that you mean this much to me that I'm willing to just.... Just... Put this behind me and have something to call my own. Or ours... If you may."

Baekho couldn't believe Minhyun. The man was always moving forward, not getting stuck in the past like him. He was strong and looked several steps ahead. Baekho pulled him into a kiss, still unable to believe he had such a man as his partner. He realised all the days Minhyun spent outside was probably to overlook this project that he had no clue of. Minhyun hummed and pulled him closer, returning the kiss gladly. 

"This is great and all but... What about my bed? Do I sleep in a shopping mall?" 

"Of course not, silly. Here." Minhyun dropped a set of keys in his hand before dragging him back outside. 

"What's this for?" 

"You'll see. Taxi!" 

Baekho was the most patient he has ever been today, mostly because he was still trying to process everthing that has happened. They were brushed aside by the police despite having evidence, the library was burned down only for him to find out that Minhyun was already preparing a shift and now this? A new set of keys? 

They stopped in a housing area and Baekho looked at the two storey houses lined along the street.

"Why are we here?" Baekho asked and Minhyun led him to a gate before motioning his hand to it.

"Go on. Try the key."

"Huh?" Minhyun pointed to the remote and Baekho gasped. "No way..."

"Yes way. Come on. Just do it."

Baekho clicked the remote and the gates opened up for him. He gaped in awe as Minhyun pulled him to the front door. He hurriedly flipped to the right key and breathed in before opening the door. It clicked and he squealed, hopping a little as he looked at Minhyun with large twinkling eyes and a wide grin. He pushed the door open and gasped as he saw his materials in the boxes near the front door.

"Holy shit... My stuff... They're all here!"

"Yep. I brought you to the police station and had Minki and the others bring your stuff over today. Was supposed to happen without the fire but I guessed that just sped things up a little more for us today."

"This is madddd," Baekho gasped as he ran around the house. "You're saying this is my house?!"

"Our... House."

Baekho squealed even more and bashed right into Minhyun with a tight hug. Minhyun coughed slightly and returned the hug, glad to see Baekho beaming brightly. The man literally shone and that made him feel fulfilled.

"Holy shit... I still can't believe it."

"There's even an upstairs."

"Aahhh! I'm going to see it all!!" Baekho yelped and rushed up the stairs, pulling Minhyun along. Minhyun laughed.

"Not too fast or you'll get bored of it." Baekho went into each and every room, cooing in awe.

"This is amazing! Best day of my life!" Baekho lifted Minhyun who gasped in surprise before laughing as Minhyun spun him around. "I can't believe you changed my day again. This is... I'm so speechless."

Minhyun hummed and kissed him, savoring the other's happiness that made him warm inside too. Baekho giggled and put him down. He noticed a door was locked and looked at Minhyun curiously.

"What's this door?"

"Oh... You know... I had to move my stash somewhere so... Its all in there. Its a real mess right now."

Baekho blushed and laughed. "You brought them here?"

"Yeah. I couldn't put them in the shopping mall. That'll be crazy..."

"Open it!"

"Huh?"

"Come on. It'll be fun to do something right now."

"Are you sure? You've had a long day. You should probably re-" Baekho kissed Minhyun deeply again before gasping.

"Minhyun! I'm so ecstatic right now I don't know what to do with all my energy!"

"Oh. Well... If you insist then," Minhyun replied and took out the one and only key to the door and opened it. It was a simple wardrobe on the outside but they already had another walk in wardrobe since this was just as a facade. Minhyun pushed the curtain disguised as the wallpaper away to reveal his goodies hidden behind them. Most of them were still in boxes and only a couple few had been put up nicely. Baekho was once again in awe with the collection and Minhyun went to the boxes, pulling out something as Baekho was looking away from him. "Hey, Baekho."

"Yeah?" Baekho responded while wondering what the gold chain hanging nicely in front of him was. He was about to touch it when he flinched as his eyes were suddenly covered by something soft. He froze as he felt Minhyun tighten it. "Minhyun?"

"Leave it. Let's do something new today."

"N-new?"

"Of course. Always got to try a little something new once in awhile, don't we? Can't get bored... Will never get bored," Minhyun mumbled cryptidly and Baekho shuddered when he felt Minhyun's breath against his nape. He twitched and held back the moans already aching to spill. Minhyun moved away and everything became silent around him. 

"M-Minhyun?"

"I'm here."

Baekho turned around despite being unable to see. Minhyun's voice was... Everywhere since the hidden room wasn't that large. "W-where? Minhyun, please. I'm scared of the dark. You know that..."

"I do."

He heard a snap and that made him take a step back. He felt unstable, uneasy but he knew the sound. It was the gloves that Minhyun always wore before doing anything.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"B-but I can't see what you're doing," Baekho squeaked and gasped when he felt something wrap around his throat. He grabbed it instinctively but was a step too slow as it clicked and he couldn't pull it off. His heart started racing out of anticipation and a smidge of fear for the unknown. "M-Minhyun-"

Minhyun grabbed his wrist, pulling it to the back and a click echoed. Baekho found it hard to move his hand as it seemed to pull the collar along with it. "Minhyun, what's this?"

"Oh, just a collar connected to handcuffs," Minhyun replied nonchalantly as he repeated the same thing to his other wrist. Baekho gasped as he now lost control of his hands as well. He tried to break free but it wouldn't budge. He started to stumble and Minhyun held his waist, spinning him around. He lost his sense of direction and just bumped against Minhyun's chest.

"Minhyun... Minhyun, take off the blindfold, please."

"No. I think I quite like this."

"But I'm scared, Minhyun," Baekho pleaded, his earlier cheerfulness replaced by more fear. Minhyun chuckled and kissed him. He gasped and greedily responded to the kiss, feeling himself take a couple of steps back as Minhyun walked forward. His back bumped against one of the shelves and he moaned when he felt Minhyun's hand on his groin.

"Seems like fear isn't stopping you from getting hard," Minhyun replied and once again, disappeared. Baekho gasped and moved his head around as if that would help him sense where Minhyun was.

"Minhyun?"

He heard chains rattling and jolted, tripping and falling. He heard a gasp and yelped himself too before he felt arms grabbing him before settling him down on the ground. "Be careful, Baekho. There are things in here that can hurt you."

"Well, if you took off the blindfold, I wouldn't be so clumsy!"

Minhyun giggled. "But it's cute to see you all riled up like this."

Baekho grunted and pouted, guessing if Minhyun found it cute then he would hold in his complaints a little. He felt Minhyun pushed his shirt up and rolled it to keep it tuck under his armpits before getting rid of his pants and underwear. "W-wait. Why are you taking everything off?"

"I wonder why, hmm?"

Baekho gulped and tried to roll away but Minhyun pinned him down and since he couldn't tell where was what, he had no choice but to stay still. "Minhyun...."

"Shhh.... This might hurt a little but I assure you, it won't be that bad."

"What?! What's going to hurt?" Baekho squeaked. He gasped and jolted when he felt something cold tighten around his nipple. He squirmed but Minhyun's weight suddenly pressed down on his thighs. "Minhyun! What are you doing?"

"You were looking at them earlier."

"Looking at...?" Baekho shuddered when he felt thin cold chains on his body before his other nipple was clamped as well. He twitched and his cock throbbed from the blood flow picking up in his body even more. "Those were...nipple clamps?"

"Yep. Oh and I love this one especially because it comes with this," Minhyun said and Baekho felt something go around his cock as well. He gasped as Minhyun slid it on.

"No, no, no. I'll die from overstimulation!" Baekho gasped in protest. He couldn't move or stretch his body now in fear he might rip something.

"Oh, don't be silly. You exercise, you're healthy. There's no way you're going to die from just a bit of extra pleasure." Minhyun got up and Baekho felt the sniffles coming from Minhyun's teasing. Even when he breathed, he could feel the pull on his nipples that led to his cock being tugged at as well. He heard a sudden slap followed by the ripping of plastic.

"W... What are those noises?"

"Hey, Baekho."

"Hnn?"

"Tell me... How much do you like my dick?"

Baekho froze and frowned. "What... What kind of question is that?"

"I was thinking back to that time when you first became more honest. You tried to push yourself into me without any preparation. Makes me wonder how much you really were craving it back then."

Baekho blushed and tried to sit up without agitating his nipples. "I..."

"Do you like it more in your mouth or your asshole?"

Baekho shuddered and unintentionally let out a moan as he imagined both situations. He flinched since he couldn't even hide his reactions with his hand cuffed behind him. "Minhyun, s-stop teasing me like this."

"But you love it. You're already hard," Minhyun cooed and Baekho squealed when he felt the cold gloved hand on his semi hard on.

"N-no. It's because you k-keep doing this so my b-body became weird."

"Even though you were the one who put on the kitty tail by yourself?" Minhyun whispered into his ear and Baekho squirmed as his hearing senses were heightened. Minhyun's lusty voices didn't help either. "Such... A naughty... Naughty kitty."

"Aahh... Minhyun." Baekho stretched his body as Minhyun's voice went further and further. By doing that, the clamps pulled down from the restricted length and Baekho shuddered more, feeling the rush of the blood going everywhere. "Ohh... Oh gosh..." His legs started to try to cover his standing member but then he suddenly felt Minhyun's hands parting his knees apart. "M-Minhyun."

"I've seen you whole. Why so shy now?"

"I... Because I-I don't know how I look."

"There's only me here. Relax. You look amazing as always. Delicious like a perfectly warm meal," Minhyun spoke in a lustful tone before he helped Baekho to his feet. He shifted nervously when Minhyun suddenly made him walk.

"Where are we going?"

"Just the middle of the room so we have more space. Here. Kneel down."

"K-kneel?"

"Yes, Baekho. Kneel," Minhyun whispered into his ears and Baekho's already weakened legs gave way as he knelt down. His leg bumped into something but he wasn't sure what it was. Minhyun let him go again and he shivered slightly. "Here."

He felt an arm on his stomach pushing him downwards. He blinked and gasped when he felt something wet against his butt. He jolted forward but Minhyun held onto him. "W-w-w-what was t-that?!"

"Its just a dildo, Baekho. You don't have to freak out."

"A wh- why..."

"Slide down slowly."

"Minhyun, I don't want a dildo," Baekho whined as he tried to find Minhyun to lean against but the other shifted away. "I want you. Please?"

"Oh, Baekho. I'll give you me everyday any day you want," Minhyun whispered and tilted his head back, kissing his lips as Baekho moaned from his back arching slightly and his nipples throbbed from the pull. Minhyun slid his tongue into Baekho's mouth, French kissing him as he slowly eased Baekho down onto the dildo again. Baekho whimpered as the tip pushed against him. He wanted to fight back but his body was under Minhyun's full control. He flinched when the tip managed to penetrate him. He tried to move up but Minhyun only pushed him down further, his knees spreading themselves as the dildo was now buried deep within him before Minhyun pulled away from the kiss. Baekho shuddered and twitched, panting heavily.

"Minhyun... Minhyun, this isn't you."

"My sweet dear, I told you. I'll give you me any day." Minhyun let him go again and Baekho gasped. He blinked and stayed very still until he felt a gentle hand on his chin. The rubbery feeling was replaced powdery substance so Baekho guessed Minhyun had removed the gloves.

"Minhyun?"

"Move, Baekho."

Baekho pursed his lips and shook his head. "I-I can't. I don't have proper support."

"Excuses," Minhyun muttered.

"Minhy-!" Baekho gasped and flinched when he felt Minhyun's cock against his cheek.

"You wanted me, didn't you?"

Baekho felt his breath hitch and he slowly nodded.

"Good boy. You know what to do then." Minhyun gently slid his hair back before Baekho took him in his mouth. He moaned as he found little strength in his own legs to move himself but as he tried to deep throat Minhyun, his body moved up on its own. Baekho started to move his body more, trying to satisfy himself with the dildo and also Minhyun with his mouth. He moaned more and more, sending vibrations down Minhyun's cock. Minhyun let out soft satisfied gasps. "So good... Hah..."

Baekho felt like passing out from the stimulation from the top to his bottom. He wanted to pleasure Minhyun just as badly as he wanted it for himself but the more he rode the dildo, the nipple clamps and cock ring also bounced along. Tugging at his sensitive buds and also forcing him to be unable to cum. He could barely breathe with Minhyun deep within his mouth too but he knew some of Minhyun's good spots and decided to focus on that. He started to slow down his own body movements and Minhyun pulled out as he gasped, unintentionally releasing all over Baekho's face. Baekho froze and Minhyun breathed in shakily as his body shuddered.

"You're getting too good at this," Minhyun said as he wiped his cum away from Baekho's face. Baekho could barely think anymore, his mind just filled with pleasure. All he could think was he wanted more and he wanted Minhyun, craved Minhyun badly.

"Minhyun," he whimpered and Minhyun removed the blindfold. He squinted and blinked at first. Minhyun took off the collar and handcuffs as well but left the clamps on. Minhyun stood up and Baekho gasped in shock this time. 

"Like what you see?" Minhyun asked as he was fully naked for the first time in front of Baekho. Baekho wanted to pounce on Minhyun but the dildo was still within him.

"Y-Y-You're naked!"

"Well, yes."

"Oh... Oh. Oh."

"Is that an excited sound?" Minhyun asked jokingly while laughing. He squatted down again and Baekho couldn't take his eyes off Minhyun's body at all. In fact, he didn't know where to look at all. His chest? His arms? His torso? His thighs? There were too many places to look that Baekho felt his brain short circuiting especially after what they just did too.

"Wow..."

"I'll take those as a yes," Minhyun replied and kissed Baekho who shivered. His hand lifted but he didn't touch Minhyun. Minhyun noticed and took his hand, gently placing it on his cheek. Baekho smiled and deepened the kiss. "Hmmm... Baekho, I'm all yours."

Baekho pulled himself up and slowly nestled himself on Minhyun's lap. "Really?"

"If you'll be all mine."

Baekho beamed and nodded. "I will!"

"Good. Its a deal then." Minhyun kissed Baekho who hummed into the kiss before he slid himself down onto Minhyun who was hard again. Their lips kept meeting despite that as if to carve the moment into their memories. Baekho started to move and picked up speed faster as he now had the man he wanted inside him. His warmth and size brought Baekho great pleasure as he started to bounce on Minhyun again. Minhyun stared at his chest with great awe before his mischievous finger curled around the chain and tugged on it. Baekho yelped along with strings of moans as he felt his chest shoot more pleasure up his mind. He gasped and his hand tried to pull the ring off so he could cum. Minhyun caught him and pulled the chain downwards. Baekho cried out and arched his back.

"Minhyun--Minhyun, please. Minhyun ahhh."

"Come on, Baekho. I know you can handle it a little more." Minhyun placed gentle kisses on his chest before he started being more aggressive, leaving behind teeth marks on his soft supple skin. Baekho gasped and held onto Minhyun's shoulder for support, whining a little from the small numbing pains. He wrapped his mouth around one of Baekho's sore swollen nipples and sucked on it, licking it soothingly as well. It only made Baekho cry out more in pleasure and he almost slipped a couple of times as well. His strength slipped away rapidly. Minhyun knew Baekho was about to pass out if he kept this up and decided to remove the ring to give him a breather. Baekho shuddered and one more push was all he could muster before he ejaculated with parted lips and hooded lids, his voice barely a raspy whisper. Minhyun released within him too and shuddered, holding onto him tightly as they both kept each other warm.

Once they settled down, Minhyun took off the nipple clamps despite how tempted he was to just yank them off. He was afraid Baekho couldn't handle the pain. He laid a tired out Baekho down before laying beside him, both catching their breaths together. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well... That went swimmingly," Minhyun whispered softly. Baekho chuckled and nodded.

"Except my nipples are all red now," Baekho whined as he lightly brushed his hand over it. He shuddered and grunted, quickly removing his hand before Minhyun got any funny ideas. Minhyun giggled and decided to poke them to tease him. Baekho yelped and slapped Minhyun's hand away. "Stop it."

"Okay, princess. So... How do you like the place?"

"It's wonderful. Its big enough for the two of us... Did you always live here?"

"No. I used to stay in a one person apartment but obviously as the name says, it's for one person. That's why I didn't offer you a place in my home. I started to search for something that was affordable and also had a nice kitchen island once you had decided to take up baking."

Baekho smiled and rolled over to Minhyun, hugging him close. "You're so wonderful, you know that?"

Minhyun chuckled and kissed his head. "Not really... I grew up thinking my life would never amount to anything more. Meeting you changed me just as much as I changed you."

"You changed my whole life, Minhyun... I owe you... My life."

Minhyun kissed Baekho and smiled. "Consider it repaid as long as you stay here with me... Love me... Cherish me."

"I will. And for you to do the same for me too..."

Minhyun kissed Baekho again, snuggling closer to him as he rolled Baekho onto him. Baekho giggled and kissed his neck.

"Aren't I heavy?"

"You are but just for a bit," Minhyun said before he suddenly squeezed Baekho's butt cheeks. Baekho helped and poked Minhyun's cheek.

"Naughty."

Minhyun giggled and rolled onto their sides instead. "Sorry. You just have a wonderful ass that I can't seem to take my eyes off."

"Hey, Minhyun? Did it have to be me?"

"Huh?"

"Back in the library when we first met. When I... Did those things to you. Did you pick me because of that?"

Minhyun blinked and laughed slightly. "Well..." Minhyun held Baekho's hands and gently touched them. "It was when I saw your hands."

"My hands?" Baekho was confused as he looked at his own hands.

"They're soft and not at all toughened by battle scars. Which meant you didn't fight often. You're not built for fighting."

"Even with all these muscles?"

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "Your hands made me choose you. You're meant for better things, not fighting. And you also didn't trash the library much. I was... Sort of expecting worse but you left so quickly too. I thought maybe.. He didn't really want to do this and he's being forced to."

"Oh..." Baekho closed his hands and they went back to hugging. "What do you think my dad will do now if he finds out I'm staying here? And the library too... I don't want him to destroy anything precious to me anymore."

"There's nothing much we can do, Baekho... But we can always be alert and be on the lookout for them. Plus your dad's gang mostly loiter in downtown so I think we would be pretty safe here. If they ever show up, I won't ever show mercy again like before. I gave him the chance to leave and he didn't take them."

Baekho stared into Minhyun's eyes and nodded. He was still afraid of losing Minhyun now, not after achieving what he felt was his happiness. "I promise I'll protect you too. I won't leave you to handle it yourself like before. I'll stand up to him more..."

Minhyun traced Baekho's cheek and smiled. "All I want is to keep you safe too..."

Baekho moved his head and kissed Minhyun's hand. "We will keep each other safe then... Its a promise."

"A promise."

Baekho closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Minhyun pulled their clothes to just cover them a little so they wouldn't catch a cold.

"Sleep tight, my love."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Includes... A lot of teasing, crying and did I mention smut? Toys etc loads of them
> 
> *
> 
> If you've been wondering why I've been missing recently, this is why hahah 
> 
> *
> 
> Collab with ice


End file.
